


Dolores

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Series: Dolores [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 9 if we count Penny, Angst, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Depressed Qrow Branwen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James is gay you can't change my mind, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow and Robyn have bird names they r destined to be best friends, Qrow has adopted 8 children, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, guys Marrow is apart of Qrow's flock now, he's Clover's son but is now apart of qrow's flock, why do I like making people get hurt, yall Clover is Marrow's father- like- CHANGE MY FUCKING MIND I DARE YA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: Qrow Branwen is a man who idolized the Grimm Reaper, maybe because just like her, he was destined to fight alone. Planning and preparation? Pfft.He fakes a smile. He used to cheer Tai on from afar and watch his beloved nieces grow. Watching them grow was one of the only things keeping him from going after Summer vanished. He used to take a swig from his flask, but not anymore. He used to be a bandit, but not anymore. Speaking of bandits, there is a problem down in Mantle.You could think of the Malori Tribe as bandits, but they’re not. They are trained Huntsman, and their tribe is all over the Kingdom of Remnant. You could basically call them the White Fang. The Malori Tribe is IN Atlas. Mantle, to be exact, and they were causing some problems. Qrow didn’t think anything of it, seeing as he wasn’t in the Branwen Tribe anymore. But when Robyn tells him that they’re looking for him and trying to kill him? That gets him a little over the edge. He has to stop the tribe, to protect his kids, James, and CloverBut what REALLY gets him over the edge, is when he finds one of his kids in an alleyway, laying still and barely breathing, covered in blood.( totally didn’t get the first half from Amity Arena.)
Relationships: James Ironwood/Original Male Character(s), Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Dolores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203131
Comments: 35
Kudos: 37





	1. The Blink Of An Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is Only Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681321) by [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/pseuds/AndyAstral). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhh sorry if this sucks.
> 
> ALSO YALL: Qrow has the same outfit in V7 but long sleeves.

Qrow’s eyes snapped open and he shot up from the bed, covered in cold sweat and eyes widening as he adjusted to the darkness around him. His heart was pounding and he was shaking. His head looked around the room to make sure that the horror of his nightmare didn’t follow him here. He sighed, dragging his shaken hand down his face.

Every nightmare he had meant something. Like the time he had a nightmare about Summer disappearing, and when he shot up from his bed twenty or so years ago in STRQ’s house in Patch to see if Summer was okay, Tai already told him she left for a mission.

He cleared his throat to get the sour feeling out and moved his legs to the cold, hard ground. He wobbly stood up and reached for something that was probably cold and full, on his dresser, but then remembered that it was no longer there.

He huffed and turned the lamp on, flinching as light illuminated the bedroom. He didn’t like the light, and would rather be in the dark, but perhaps he could use a little light in his life. It was what Clover always said and what Summer used to say. 

“ It’s nice you remember what I said.” That voice had haunted him when she vanished. He sighed, turning around to look at the bed and there was Summer, sitting there with a smirk on her face and adjusting the hair she had in a bun on the back of her head. 

He sat down beside her, “You’re not real.” He murmured.

She chuckled,“ Oh, but I am real, birdie. Miss m-?” 

“ You’re not real!” He yelled and shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them, he felt the warmness beside him go cold. He turned his head and she was gone.

He didn’t know how to explain it, yet it didn’t matter to him because it’s not like he would ever tell someone that he had an imaginary Summer visit him each time had a nightmare. He loved to see his best friend again, but she was only imaginary. So, every time he went to sleep, she’d be gone. It’s why he always made her go away; So he couldn’t get attached.

He glanced at the scars all along his arm. Some were from Grimm or just fights he picked up in a bar, a lot of others were because of himself: Each scar told a story. An adventure. 

During Qrow’s time in Atlas, he had gotten closer to the Ace-Ops. Especially one of them. Clover made him feel all...giddy inside. Like he just melted. 

He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts of Clover. Perhaps he just needed someone right now to calm him down from his nightmare. Maybe Clover? Nah, he’d ask too many questions on why he was up and Qrow didn’t want to feel butterflies in his stomach. 

Maybe James? He was always up working in his office and it was the perfect chance to annoy him to go to sleep.

James it is.

* * *

He walked through the academy halls, sweater on to hide the scars. James knew about all of Qrow’s scars, he knew the stories behind them. Some people could say James and Qrow hated each other- Such as Winter. But they didn’t. They were great friends. Sure, they never saw a lot of things eye-to-eye and James was a little stubborn ass-

Okay, he was stubborn- but not little. James literally towered over him.

Is this how Nora and Oscar felt since everyone else towered over them?

Probably.

He slowed down his walking when he heard laughing. He looked down to see a bit of light coming from under the common room door. The Ace-Ops common room in the academy, to be exact. He walked up to it and opened it, peeking his head in.

Elm was hugging Marrow- more like squeezing him because he looked like he was suffocating. He was lifted off the ground and squirming, “ Elm, put me down!”

Elm didn’t listen, instead, her eyes set on the door that just happened and smiled at Qrow, “ Hey, Qrow!” She didn’t sound as happy as she always did when she saw him nowadays, since he had...nevermind…

She let go of Marrow and ignored his surprised yelp and the thud on the ground. “ What are you doing here?”

He smiled, The Ace-Ops together were a sight to see. Ruby had been so heartbroken when she found out the Ace-Ops weren’t friends, that she made it her personal mission to make them friends. She went as far to tell them they had a mission in Mantle, but really it was just to go to the movies and watch the one she and Weiss chose when they were hanging out. “ Just heard laughing and I was wondering who was up at…” He paused to look at his scroll, “ Two am.”

Clover smiled and turned his head to look at Qrow, “ We’re night owls.”

Qrow loved how Clover’s seafoam eyes always glimmered in the light, so shiny and- Ugh! Curse his stupid bird brain. He chuckled and started to step back, but stopped when Clover spoke, “ Wait! Don’t you want to join us?” Clover ignored the glare he got from Harriet.

Qrow shook his head. No, his semblance probably would have made the light go out, or for Elm to actually suffocate Marrow with her hugs. “ No, I’m just on my way to speak to James.” And like that, he closed the door.

Harriet huffed, “ Clover, you can’t be serious. Birdman? Really?”

Clover shot up from the couch, “ Okay, first- his name is Qrow. Second- I don’t know what you’re implying.”

She rolled her eyes, “ Suuuure.” She said, emphasizing it with her slow eye roll.

Clover frowned. He had seen the look on Qrow’s face when he asked. He’d been working with Qrow for a month now to know that he must have thought about his semblance because of the question.

He wished Qrow could wake up from his bad luck nightmare to see that everyone didn’t care about his semblance.

He just didn’t know when that wish would come true.

* * *

  
  


“ You know, I’m getting tired of coming up here and seeing you.”

James’ head shot up in surprise at the sudden voice, but relaxed when he saw Qrow. He chucked but it sounded more like a scoff, “ You don’t have to keep coming up here.”

Qrow walked over, sitting on a rolling chair and rolling beside James- pushing his chair, “ True, but if I don’t come up here, then I can’t get you to sleep.”

James rolled his chair to where it used to be before Qrow pushed it, “ Qrow, I have a lot of reports to read.”

“ And you also need a lot’a hours of sleep,” Qrow smirked.

James sighed, “ Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“ Why aren’t you?”

James deadpanned and Qrow snickered.

Qrow stood up, only to sit on James’ desk and ignore his annoyed look. He picked up a photograph and smiled sadly on it. The photo had team STRQ in it, and James’ old team. 

James was the third member of his team. His team was...crazy. It was surprising how they were all hyperactive dolts yet James was the calm one. The most hyperactive was Sadie Martinez, being the leader of her team. Her brother, Max Martinez, was the dangerous one. James was, well, James. Lydia Perez and James we're _best friends._ If Fairytales were correct, Lydia was heir to Vacuo’s throne because of the crown birthmark on her wrist. Unfortunately, the rest of the team was killed in a crash, James being the only person to reach graduation.“ If Lydia was here, she would have used her ‘ Heir to the throne’ voice to make you go sleep.”

“ If Summer we're here she would tell you to stop pestering me,” James said, plainly.

Qrow blinked, “ Are we now bringing up dead team members?”

“ You started it.”

Qrow smiled and chuckled, “ She would.” He caught James’ eyes glancing at his covered arms at times, “ I didn't do it.”

James put his hands up in surrender, “ I didn't say anything.”

James knew Qrow had depression. He had every reason to be depressed. His best friend and partner vanished, his sister left him, and his brother-in-law seems to dislike him. It almost felt like he was stabbed in the stomach when he found out about Qrow’s depression. Yet it was a stab to the heart when he found out about the scars. Knew every story behind each one. He had seen them, so he knew if there were ever new ones. He was worried for Qrow because just a few days ago...something happened. “ How have you been?”

  
  


Qrow’s eyes met worried tired blue eyes and he felt something twist in his gut, “ I’m fine.”

James sighed, “ Are you sure?” He asked, “ It’s been just a few days since-”

“ Since I relapsed.”

* * *

_The mission was supposed to be fine: Clear out a few Sabyrs and Manticores._

_It wasn’t fine._

_He could still hear himself screaming Ruby’s name when the tail of a Manticore struck at her. The view almost made him puke because of what the stinger reminded him of. He had run to her and she was bleeding out, her silver eyes blinking blearily at him._

_He saw Summer._

_Once Ruby was rushed to a hospital, he couldn’t stop himself from flying down to Mantle, and getting a drink._

_1 drink turned into another._

_2 drinks turned into 4._

_Then 5._

_By his 5th drink, he had remembered the kids. How disappointed would they be? He knew he would be disappointed in himself, he already was. So, he left the bar. And sat on a bench outside, despite the cold air._

_“ Hey.” He turned around when he heard his favourite shamrock. There he was, smiling sadly. Qrow couldn’t tell if this was a drunken faze, but his eyes shined brighter than the stars. He sat down beside him._

_“You should go back up to Atlas, Clover.” Qrow looked away from Clover._

_“ I don’t want you to be alone in this cold weather where you’re shivering…” He paused to get something out of his backpack- Qrow hadn’t even noticed he brought it. He took out Qrow’s sweater and put it over Qrow, even though he already had long sleeves. “ I’d rather be here with you. Making sure you don’t do anything stupid and to get you home.”_

_“ Why do you care so much?” It came out as a whisper, yet hoarse._

_Clover scooted closer, their shoulders brushing, “ I’ll al always care about you, Qrow. I know we may not know each other very well, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I don’t know you don’t see it, but all the kids care for you too.”_

_Qrow scoffed, “ And those kids will be disappointed.”_

_“ Qrow-”_

_“ You know I’m right. They should have just left me to burn in that house on the way to Argus."_

_Clover’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what Qrow was talking about, but the words “ Should have just left me to burn.” Was all that was ringing in his head. “ No.” His voice was stern, “ They wouldn’t be disappointed. Mad, maybe, but they care for you. I told you once that you’ve had more of an effect on them than you realize. They love you. Nothing can change that.” He had to stop himself from saying he loved him too. He wasn’t even sure Qrow was into him, nor was he sure he was Into men._

  
  


_Qrow turned his head, feeling a familiar prick in his eyes and something wet rolling down his cheek. He could feel Clover’s breath on his lips and he leaned in._

_Clover leaned in too but remembered Qrow was drunk. He jumped back and didn’t notice the sad face on Qrow. He reached his hand out and stood up, “ Let’s head back up.”_

_Qrow sighed and slowly put his shaking hand on Clover’s, letting him pull him up._

_They didn’t notice the Happy Huntresses in the bushes behind them._

_Robyn groaned and gave her lien to May, “ I just don’t get it! I really thought they would kiss.”_

_May smirked and shuffled through the cards of lien, making sure Robyn gave the right amount, “ You just gotta wait for the right timing. I can bet that it will happen at the stupidest time.”_

_“ I’ll bet that it will happen after something dramatic happened.” Robyn retorted._

_May’s smirk grew, “ 200 lien.”_

_“ Deal.”_

* * *

Qrow shook his head, chasing away the thoughts of his relapse, “ Wanna order takeout?”

James chuckled, “ Sure. Just for me, get rice and potatoes.”

Qrow hummed, “ Hear me out; Rice, potatoes, and chicken.”

James tilted his head to think about it, then nodded.

* * *

After eating, Qrow had annoyed James enough to finally make him go sleep. So, now he was walking back to his suite.

But for some reason…

His suite door was opened even though he swore he closed it.

He walked into his suite, cautious and slowly walking over to where he left his weapon. He could feel a breeze swept past him the moment his hand rested on the handle of Harbinger and he spun around, Harbinger in hand.

He yelped in surprise when someone grabbed his shoulders and in the blink of an eye, they put a handkerchief over his mouth. 

He started to feel drowsy and his eyesight went blurry.

Damn, knockout gas.

There was more than one person in the room, there was four people. One of them chuckled, “ Well, that was easy.”

He closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yall may be confused why the fic title is a name-
> 
> Dolores may be a name but it also means sorrow or pain and I thought it really applied to Qrow in this story. It also does have some references to someone in this story which will be brought up later.
> 
> Malori also means Unfortunate; Ill fated. So uh, heh.
> 
> "But what completely gets him over the edge, is when he finds one of his kids in an alleyway, laying still and barely breathing, covered in blood." YALL I WROTE THAT IN THE SUMMARY AND I'MMA HINT OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WHO HE'LL FIND.
> 
> So, I wanted to see if anyone would figure out James' old team name but Imma just put it here: SMIL. 
> 
> I wanted to make his team name SMIL because he doesn't truly smile in this fic. He only fakes it. ASIJDOSA


	2. A Little Kidnapping Never Hurt Anyone.

Qrow slowly opened his eyes, shutting them tightly and opening them to make the blurriness go away. He was on something comfortable. Must have been a couch.

Yet it was familiar, almost as if he’s sat on this couch before. As the blurriness went away, he looked down to see that he was actually laying on a couch and he instantly knew where he was.

He huffed and sat up, looking at Robyn and Fiona talking.

Robyn had her hands out, “Treat spiders the way you want to be treated.” She said, pointing at the now smashed spider that Fiona killed in their place. 

“Killed without hesitation.” 

Robyn turned her head to Qrow, “ NO.” She looked back to Fiona then widened her eyes and looked back at Qrow, “ Oh, great! You're up.”   
  


His lips were in a thin line, “ Mind explaining why I’m here? And why the hell did you basically kidnap me?” He asked, the kidnapping coming back to his memory. 

Robyn chuckled and sat beside him, she opened her mouth to speak but May did, “ Robyn wanted to try to see if we could kidnap someone.”

“ Why would you want to try kidnapping someone?”

Robyn’s eyes widened, “ No reason.”

“ I did not approve of the plan,” Fiona spoke from where she sat in a corner.

“ You gotta admit it was fun.” Joanna smiled.

Fiona shrugged.

Qrow sighed. He wasn’t mad, this was just Robyn. She’d do anything stupid. “ So, why did you kidnap me?”

Robyn put her hands behind her head, “Well...there’s a problem down here in Mantle, and since your...well...you-”

“ There are bandits here. At least we think their bandits. We’re not sure and we wanted you to check them out since you used to be a bandit and you seem to have spy potential.”

Robyn glared at May and she threw her hands up, “ What? It’s true.”

She was not wrong. Qrow did have spy potential, seeing as he used to be a spy. Technically in a way, he still was. “They’re just bandits. How come you guys can’t do it yourselves?”

Robyn sighed, “ We can do it ourselves, but they seem different. Forget what May said and listen to me. These bandits… they’re like...not even bandits. I don’t know how to explain it. The usual bandits in Mantle are just dumb, but these ones are smart. Trained.”

“ Do they have a name?” Qrow asked.

“ That’s the thing.” Joanna spoke up, “ We don’t know. They do shit to Mantleans and they disappear. Cameras can’t even catch them. They’re smart enough to do their business in the shadows, not in the open.”

“ Language.” Fiona pouted and Joanna chuckled.

Qrow only knew one bandit tribe that was smart, other than the Branwen tribe. Just that wasn’t possible, the Malori Tribe was gone when James’ friend had apparently found where all of their hideouts were. Their tribe was all over the kingdom of Remnant, so in a way, they were sort of like the White Fang. Just not Faunus and filled with trained Huntsman. “ We’ll try to find out more about them. So, if we do, and it’s bad, we’ll need your help.” May said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ So, why can't you just report this up to Atlas?” He asked.

The Huntresses deadpanned.

He grimaced, “ Right. They don't care.” He was gonna have to talk about Mantle to James.  _ Might bring Nora along if I do, she's great when talking about Mantle.  _ He thought.

Qrow sometimes saw the Huntresses when he was down in Mantle, or during an event where Robyn decided to ambush him and Clover. Surprisingly, he had gotten to know them and became friends with them. He never told Clover, though, or James. There was a lot he was hiding from those two. “ Alright. Just how will you tell me? I don’t usually answer messages.”

Really it was because he didn’t want any of the kids or Clover and James to see a message from Robyn popping up on his scroll, talking about bandits and how he will help them get rid of them. They’d ask so many questions and he also didn’t want to drag them into this. And he was definitely not telling the kids about this. Some of them didn’t even know he used to be a bandit.

Many people may not see it, but bandits were a threat, especially these ones if their whole tribe was trained and were smart. With these ones being trained? They basically outnumber the Branwen Tribe when it comes to that. 

Robyn smirked, “ I talked to Dr. Polendina, and he agreed to something I asked. Let’s go.” She started to walk away.

“ You're acting like it’s not five in the morning.” May deadpanned. Qrow was surprised to think how long he was with James and how long he was passed out for-

Robyn winced and stopped walking, spinning around, “ Just give me your scroll and I’ll have it back to you later.”

He nodded and got his scroll out, throwing it to Robyn and she caught it. “ So, why couldn’t you text me on your scroll to meet you down here? I would have come down without you having to kidnap me.”

She clicked her tongue, “ Well…” She squeaked.

“ She broke her scroll for the sixth time this week and before you ask why we hadn’t messaged you, it was because Robyn wanted to try a kidnapping attempt.” Fiona smiled.

Robyn huffed, “ It wasn’t the sixth-”

“ Sixth.” The Huntresses said in unison.

She rolled her eyes, “ We’re using May’s scroll to contact you from now on.”

“ So, how did you guys even get into my suite?” Qrow asked, “Cameras would have caught you all.”

May chuckled and stood up, “ The Academy doesn’t have sensory cameras. And…” She paused to bow and then she disappeared, “ My semblance.”

Right. He forgot about her semblance.

* * *

When Qrow got back to his suite, it was 5:20 AM, meaning he only had a forty-minute nap until the briefing but it was actually a twenty-minute nap because Ruby had insisted on waking him up at 5:50 so he wouldn’t be late for the briefing. 

“ Uncle Qrow!” Ruby’s joyful voice filled the room and Qrow could feel and hear her petal burst onto the bed, “ Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” She shook him.

“ Ruby, I can get up five minutes before a briefing.” He said, ignoring his stomach grumble and throwing the pillow over his head.

Ruby grabbed the pillow and threw it to the other side of the room, ignoring his whine of protest, “ No!”

“ You look like shit.” Qrow turned his head a little to find Yang leaning against the door, Blake and Weiss just coming in. “ Did you even sleep?”

_ No, I was kidnapped. _ He thought, “ Yes. Just not much.”

Weiss sighed, dragging a hand down her face, “ I thought I told you to get more sleep.”

“ That’s hard when you're up all night sending me articles about how I shouldn’t think bad about myself.” He said and Yang snorted.

“ Hmph.” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest.

He smiled, “ They're very helpful, though.”  _ For others. Not for me. _

She smiled.

“ Hey, Qrow?” Blake called and Qrow turned his head, looking at Blake who was standing by his night table, “ Someone’s calling you."

He gave her a confused look and pushed himself up onto his elbows to see his night table clearly. His scroll was on it.  _ Did Robyn fucking break in again?  _ He literally had a nap for twenty minutes, did May come back?!

“ It's from unknown.” Blake read, her ears twitching at the sound of his scroll now ringing.

He sighed and grabbed his scroll which Blake handed to him. He made movements with his hands to shoo away the girls and they nodded and left the room. He quickly ran to the door to make sure the girls were actually gone, then at the last ring, he answered. “ Did you break into my room again?”

Robyn snorted, “  _ Yea. Literally like three minutes after you left, we remembered that Pietro said we could come to him at any time, and since our hideout is right by his pharmacy, he was able to put something on your scroll in five minutes and we were able to catch the same transport you went in before it left. We were invisible, so..” _

He sighed. His door was broken because Elm had one day broken it when he was late to his usual every morning jog with her. They stopped going on jogs once he relapsed. He should probably tell James or Winter- mostly James- about his door so he could get it fixed.

“ So, what did Pietro put on my scroll?” He asked.

_ “ Think of it as a type of ring tone. When I message you or call you, the ringtone will play and it's a specific one so you’ll know when it's me calling you. I’m using a new scroll Pietro got me so in case I ever call you for something random, it will be your normal ring tone. The ringtone doesn't end unless I hang up the call and it gets louder by the minute just in case you're sleeping.”  _ She said, and Qrow could  _ hear  _ the smug in her voice. Even  _ feel  _ her smug, too. A never-ending call? Wow.

He sighed, “ Alright. Is that it?”

_ “ Yep. We’ll contact you soon. See ya later, sucker.”  _ And like that, she hung up.

He shook his head yet smiled and changed into his usual Huntsman attire. As he walked out of his suite, he smiled when he saw Clover leaning against the wall, also smiling.” Hey.”

He chuckled, “ Will you always wait out here for me, shamrock?”

Clover shook his head fondly and pushed himself off the wall, him and Qrow walking to the briefing room, “ Always will wait for you.” He pretended not to notice the dusting of pink over a pale face.

What he did notice, was the bags under Qrow’s eyes. He sighed and shook his head, “ I thought I told you to get more sleep?”

_ I would have gotten more sleep if I wasn't fucking kidnapped.  _ “ Says the one who stays up till two in the morning.”

Clover shrugged, “ Marrow wanted to watch a movie. He's more of the night owl. And don't even try to deflect. Just, please try to take care of yourself more. I'm worried for you.”

How was Clover so goddamn nice? Qrow had no idea, “ I'm fine, Cloves.” That would have been an obvious lie to James, just Clover hadn’t known about Qrow’s past, his arms, and depression. “You don't have to worry about me.” 

“ But I want to,” Clover said, stepping closer to Qrow, the feather-light touch of their fingers brushing.

Qrow’s face heated up and he looked away. He tried to change the topic, “ Let’s go. I don’t think Winter stick-up-her-ass Schnee, would appreciate if you’re late for the briefing.”

Clover snorted and they continued to walk.

  
  
They didn't notice Harriet down the hall, listening to the entire conversation.


	3. Revenge Quest

Overkill punched the punching bag hard and watched as it flew away. Behind him, he could hear a woman sigh, “ Overkill, that’s the sixth one this day.” 

Everyone in the Malori Tribe had nicknames. Overkill had the name Overkill because of what it meant: The amount by which destruction or the capacity for destruction exceeds what is necessary.

He was born into the Malori Tribe and the first name he got was Scar, seeing as he had a scar over his right eye. Then, as he grew up more, he chose his Bandit name as Overkill. The woman behind him’s nickname was Vex, but her real name was-

They both turned their heads when they heard footsteps entering the dust mine, a few murmurs added with it. Their tribe’s hideout and camp in Atlas was in an old dust mine. The dust was cleared out so if an explosion happened, there would be no dust. They had put (stolen) heated grids around to keep warm. The other camps were in different places, like in Anima, they were in an abandoned settlement. No one bothered to look at abandoned settlements, other than students from the academies. The Vale camp was in a mountain, Lower Cairn, to be exact. Vacuo was also in an old dust mine.

There Tribe was all over the kingdom of Remnant. In a way, you could call them the White Fang, yet they were smarter, stronger. Especially the leader, which was Overkill. Overkill was the strongest of them all. For his semblance and strength. “ Everyone!” He called and the rest of the bandits entered the- gigantic- training room, going in front of Vex.

Overkill looked at the four who had entered the dust mine. A woman with an eyepatch over her eye, another woman who seemed younger was beside her, her hair pink and brown, same with her eyes. A Faunus male with a prosthetic Scorpion tail. And a man with a bushy mustache. “ You four must be the ones working with us.”

Cinder smirked, “ Why yes. You’ve been on our master’s list for a long time.”

“ Weren’t we second choice?” Overkill asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, “ We heard the White Fang worked with you.”

She shrugged, “ Perhaps, but we’ve realized that the White Fang was a horrible first choice.”

“ We don’t like being a backup plan.” A bandit retorted.

She chuckled, “ You don’t have a choice. If you don’t work with us, we have a few people up in Atlas that we can tell about your whereabouts. Such as Jacques Schnee.”

“ Oh, I like her.” A woman laughed out.

Overkill shrugged, “ What are your names.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand.

She took a step forward, “ I am Cinder Fall. These are my associates; Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Neopolitan.” At the call of their names, Neo tipped her hat, Tyrian bowed and Arthur nodded.

“ I rather prefer Watts,” Arthur said, glaring at Cinder.

“ A disgraced Atlesian scientist. A woman who caused the Fall Of Beacon and as we’ve learned, the Fall Maiden who seems to have picked her name herself. A girl who looks innocent yet is a fugitive and probably a murderer. And a serial killer.” A bandit read from her scroll.

“ Technically,” Watts started, ignoring Cinder’s glare, “ I was also a doctor, but I must say that the rest was spot on.”

Cinder rested a hand on her hip, “ We’ve heard that someone here has a very strong semblance and Aura. Whom may that be?” 

Overkill smirked and stepped forward, “ That’s me.”

Watts cleared his throat, “ And just to clarify. What is your semblance? We wouldn’t want to have gotten the wrong person.”

“ My semblance is the ability to take Auras and Semblances.” He said, “ It was why I was chosen as the leader; For my Semblance and Strength. I’ve killed many people which means I have their Aura. I also don’t have to kill someone to take it. I just need to touch them for a few moments.”

Tyrian giggled, “ Oh, you’ve killed a lot.” His eyes were purple, and he could see different aura colours on the man. It was basically a rainbow. 

Cinder chuckled, “ That will work wonderfully. So, will you cooperate, or will you..” She gestured to her hand, fire coming out of it.

“ I can’t choose.”

“ I thought you were the leader of this tribe?” Watts asked, Neo agreeing with a confused expression on her face.

“ I am.” He said, “ But I don’t call the shots.”

“ Then who does?” Cinder asked.

“ I do.” 

The bandits stepped out of the way. Cinder looked at a woman now walking up to the four. Her outfit wasn’t entirely designed for Atlas, she had long wavy brown hair, the tips and a few locks were coloured gold. Her eyes were gold, too. Thigh-high black leather boots and black booty shorts. She wore a black long-sleeved crop top with an amber cropped leather jacket on top, unzipped. A black-coloured tattoo that had a cat hissing was on her right hip, and a golden-coloured tattoo of a snake was on her left hip. “ That doesn’t look like Atlas attire.” Cinder said.

Vex chuckled, “ Stole it from a girl in Vacuo. Cinder, right?”

Cinder nodded and Watts scoffed, “ A girl calls the-” He paused when Vex pressed a Sai to his neck. Tyrian pointed her weapon at her yet Cinder and Neo stood there, smirking. She chuckled, “ A _woman.”_ She removed the Sai, it leaving a mark on his neck.

“ What’s your name?” Cinder asked.

Vex put a hand on her hip, “ People here call me Vex, but my name is….” She paused to look at Overkill who nodded.

  
“ My name is Dolores. I call the shots here. Just like I chose the name of this tribe and the accessories to know when we see a fellow bandit of our tribe in other kingdoms.” 

Neo looked around. Some bandits had golden bandanas on their forearms, some on their heads, some on their legs. She turned her head to Cinder, quirking an eyebrow up and Cinder understood, “ Well, will you work with us?”

Dolores sighed, “ Agreements rely on trust. And I don’t trust you. But, something tells me we’re alike. What do _you_ get out of this?”

“ I want power.” Cinder responded, “ I want the Winter Maiden. With this tribe causing more problems than Tyrian does down in Mantle, then Atlas will be too preoccupied with riots to even focus on Atlas itself. I can get the Winter Maiden. I also know that we share a common enemy.” 

“ And who would that be?” Overkill asked.

“ Raven Branwen,” Watts said as he pulled out his scroll, showing a photo of Raven.

A bunch of bandits started booing. Some yelling out, “ Raven is a coward!” Or, “ The Branwen Tribe sucks!”

Dolores rolled her eyes, “ Then we do share a common enemy. But there is also someone else.”

“ Who?” Cinder asked.

“ Qrow Branwen.” 

Tyrian giggled, “ This is getting more and more exciting.”

Cinder hummed, “ Qrow is on our list of individuals who we very much want dead. Though, what is he to you?”

“ She’s his ex.” A bandit called and Watts almost choked on his spit.

“ Ex?” He repeated in question and in disbelief.

She sighed, “ When Qrow was still in the tribe, and I was in Anima, we one day ran into each other in a forest. We talked, and met up in that forest every day. It eventually turned into a relationship. It wasn’t until a few months before he was supposed to leave for Beacon that he found out I was in the Malori Tribe. He gave me this.” She took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve and they grimaced at the long scar on her arm. Maybe thirty centimetres. “ We raided their camp for revenge.”

Tyrian cackled, “ This will be fun!”

Neo took a few steps back from where she was in between Cinder and Tyrian.

Cinder’s smirk grew even more, “ Qrow has two nieces; Ruby and Yang. Yang is someone we don’t care about but Ruby is a dent in every plan we have.”

“ Is this seriously about your grudge with that silver-eyed puny girl?” Watts scoffed and threw his hands up in disbelief.

Cinder ignored him and continued, “ You can kill Qrow, but we want Ruby dead-”

“ You can’t kill her, Salem wants her.”

“ Watts, I can and will burn you.”

Watts widened his eyes. Chuckling nervously, he took a few steps back to stand beside Neo.

Cinder sighed, calling Neo to stand beside her again and Tyrian went to do...whatever he wanted to do. “ We can’t kill her...but…” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “ Neo doesn’t take orders from Salem. So, she can kill her.” 

Dolores smirked. “ And if Ruby just goes bye-bye, Qrow won’t be able to take it.” the Malori Tribe had found out that Qrow was in Atlas. One of the bandits saw him walking with some dude who didn’t wear sleeves in Mantle. “ The Tribe and I can get Yang too, for fun.”

“ He also has other kids with him.” Watts walked up and turned his head to Cinder, “ Am I correct?”

Cinder nodded and turned her head to him, “ Jacques told Watts a few days ago that the kids travelled with him to Atlas.” She turned her head back to Dolores, “ Eight kids; Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Jaune, Ozpin, and Ren. He’s also working with the Ace-Operatives too. Good friends with Ironwood.”

A bandit scoffed, “ Didn’t one of Ironwood’s old friends find our camp in Mistral during his academy years and we killed his team?” There were a few nods and hums, saying he was right.

Dolores turned around to look at her tribe, “ We’re working with them.” No one protested, only smirked, “ We cause chaos in Mantle. We kill. And if we kill someone, I want all of you to ask if they’ve seen Qrow Branwen. No matter how they answer, you still kill them. Am I clear?”

“ Yes, ma’am.” They said in unison, Overkill just rolling his eyes.

“ I do have to ask,” Watts spoke up, “ What gave you the idea for the Tribe name?”

Neo poked Cinder on her forearm and once Cinder turned her head, she pointed at the tattoos on Dolores. “Cinder hummed, “ Do your tattoos mean something?”

Dolores chuckled, “ These tattoos are supposed to show what I despise. The snake means Good luck, which is the opposite of my semblance; Bad luck.”

“ Brothers, they have the same semblance,” Watts muttered, a hand on his face. 

Dolores continued, “ And for the name of the Tribe. It means unfortunate. We pass on that misfortune to every settlement we attack, so they get to know what it’s like to have bad luck.” She spat.

She turned her head to Cinder, “ It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”

Cinder smiled, “ Likewise. Tyrian and Watts will be in contact with you if something happens with the cameras.” The Tribe knew Watts had turned off the cameras in Mantle, giving Tyrian a chance to kill whoever.

The four of them left, and bandits went to go do...whatever they wanted. “ Are you only doing this to get back at Qrow?” Overkill asked as he followed her into a training room.

She put rolling bandages over her hands and wrist, getting ready to punch a punching bag, “ Of course, I am. Qrow and Raven are both cowards. Send letters out to the rest of the tribes in the kingdom, inform them about Raven. I want them both dead.”

He nodded and left.

She huffed before going into position, ready to punch the punching bag, “ A Revenge Quest.” She muttered before punching the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JADKSKHB
> 
> Dolores; the forty-two-year-old woman who is the ex of Qrow Branwen-
> 
> so in case, anyone is confused: the Malori Tribe was formed by Overkill's family ( so it used to have another tribe name), and the Branwen Tribe was formed a year before that. It wasn't until the Malori Tribe raided the first camp of the Branwen Tribe when their tribe was formed all over the kingdom of Remnant. The Tribe's name was changed to Malori after Qrow gave the scar to Dolores.
> 
> So, it is actually a semblance to be able to steal Auras. Not sure about Semblances but I added it cuz why not.
> 
> ALSO- when Tyrian activates his semblance, he can see Aura. I wanted to add that to his semblance.


	4. Childish Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not very proud of this chapter since it seems rushed.

Just three days had passed since the meeting with Cinder and Dolores and Overkill already had a map of Mantle, circles around certain spots and groups sent to those areas. Today was the first day they started causing chaos in Mantle.

They had also found information about the kid's Cinder had told them about. “One of them is a Schnee.” A woman said as she entered a room. Her name was Cherry and her nickname was The Red Woman.

She had a LOT of nicknames that were given by OverKill for fun: Red, The Crimson Ghost, The Scarlet Outlaw, The Crimson Phantom, Little Red Robbing Hood, Scarlet Santa Rosa, and the Scarlet Super Thief.

She had a long red open jacket that went down to her ankles, a black catsuit under it all with hidden weapons. And a red cordovan hat. Auburn hair that went to her lower back and the tips were blonde. Her red eyes glow when her semblance is active. She was one of the best in the tribe- She was very fast, basically a ninja despite her appearance. And she was very good at stealing. No one thought she would be able to pull off the red and gold colour scheme since gold ( and/or amber) was the Malori tribe’s colour, but she actually had a black choker with the words ‘Malori’ on it in sparkling gold. It was hidden well by her jacket.

Out of everyone in the tribe, she was the nicest, always participated in protests so Faunus could have their rights. Always donated to charity events and helped out in orphanages. She stopped just a few months ago when she ran away from home and Dolores found her all alone, bruised up because of her abusive father. She was only 19 right now. She didn’t like the whole killing plan, but she didn’t have a choice.

Cherry looked at the map, realizing that some spots were aimed for the Slums. A wave of sadness washed over her, “ Uh, why don’t we go for the more...popular areas.” Comparing the Slums to Atlas was like comparing Vacuo to Atlas, “ We can go for Snowshoe dust shipping?”

Dolores gave her a confusing look.

“ Well, I mean, not many people in the slums have a home. It’s…” She wanted to say that she didn’t want to do anything horrible to those in the Slums, but the tribe would call her weak “ Maybe we can do the rich instead? Atlas cares a lot about Snowshoe dust shipping.” Cherry shrugged.

Dolores considered for a moment, then nodded her head, “ Your right. Snowshoe dust shipping ships dust up to Atlas. If the dust doesn’t come in, Atlas will check in with the shipping down here. Good work.” She smiled and patted Cherry on the back.

Cherry smiled and felt a little relief wash over her. Only a little relief. She walked to the other side of the room, pinning the photo of Weiss Schnee to the wall with the other kids. 

She shook her head and sighed. This wasn’t right, but she couldn’t do anything about it. The Tribe raised her, this was her family. She couldn’t turn her back on them.

One of the kids had the same colour scheme. Didn’t dress the same, or had the same weapon, but they seemed alike. Cherry’s weapon was a katana, she had a scabbard at her right side of the hip that held it. Yes, the katana was red. It was given to her when she was just 15 by someone who took care of her before her father found her.

Cherry was raised in an orphanage for 15 years. She always stole stuff, and no one caught her. One person did, though, one of Ironwood’s friends apparently. His name was Aster Rivera. 

Aster had come to work at the Orphanage when she was about to turn 11 and took care of her. He even taught her how to fight. He was the father she never had. Until one day, a man came, insisting that he was Cherry’s real father. A DNA test and a locket she was given at birth proved he was.

So, before she left the orphanage, Aster gave her the katana, telling her that she would be a great Huntress. He told her to never fall for evil, for those all bad.

But she did fall for evil. Now she was a bandit and was working with some damn Fall Maiden. And some evil witch.

She thought life with her real father would be great. But no, it was horrible. He was a drunkard, abusive, and didn’t care for her. She ran away just a few months ago, and a kind man who must have been a mole or sloth Faunus had given her soup every day in the Slums. Then, she was found by Dolores. 

“ Red,” Overkill called and walked over to her, holding a paper, “ This is your mission. Tomorrow night, a ball at Schnee Manor.”

Great, Atlas. She sighed and nodded, taking the paper out of his hands. 

This mission was to kill Qrow or Ruby. Maybe both. Or any of the kids.

She looked at the rest of the photos. Girls and boys her age. All Huntsman. 

Her gaze landed on someone and her eyes widened in horror.

Who would want to kill a 14-year-old boy?! 

* * *

“ Sorry, kiddo!” Qrow smiled sheepishly and offered a hand to Oscar on the floor. He was walking when he accidentally bumped into Oscar.

Oscar flinched when Qrow reached his hand out to him, remembering the last time Qrow’s hand got near him. He shook his head to chase away the thoughts of Qrow punching him and took a hold of his hand, “ It’s alright.” He smiled.

Qrow of course noticed Oscar flinch and something horrible twisted in his gut. The two stood there for a moment in silence before Oscar cleared his throat, “ Uh, it was nice seeing you?” Oscar realized that was stupid to say. He hadn’t seen Qrow in a while since Ironwood had been tutoring him privately in his office. 

Oscar smiled sheepishly and started to walk away.

“ Wait,” Qrow called, turning around and so did Oscar.

“ Yea?” Oscar asked.

Qrow smiled, “ Go get the others. We’ll have a movie night in an hour.”

Oscar beamed, “ Okay!” And he ran off to the dormitory. Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle.

“ You’re great with kids.” Qrow turned around, looking at Clover leaning against a wall.

Qrow shrugged, “ You’re great with one kid too.” He walked over to Clover.

He chuckled, “ Who would that kid be?”

“ Marrow.”

Clover gave him a confusing look, “ Marrow?”

Qrow nodded, “ He really looks up to you. You’ve had more of an effect on him than you realize.” He said the last sentence with a smirk.

Clover snorted when he remembered that he had said that once, “ I don’t like people using my own words against me.”

“ Why is that?”

“ ‘Cuz they make it sound stupid.” He laughed when Qrow glared at him then walked away, “ Wait! I’m sorry!” He laughed out and Qrow only flipped him off jokingly before turning the corner to his suite.

Clover smiled. Perhaps Marrow really did look up to him.

“ Ebi!” Harriet called and Clover turned around. The Ace-Ops were down the hall. Marrow stood uncomfortably, his tail drooping and a hand on his forearm. Elm and Harriet had their arms crossed, and Vine just looked neutral. “ We need to talk.”

“ About what?” Clover asked as he walked towards them.

“ About Qrow.” She spat. “ Let’s go somewhere private to talk.”

  
  


* * *

Qrow blinked when Blake put a white ragamuffin kitten in his lap and Ironwood stood beside her, holding a box. “ Uhm, what?”

“ Can we keep it?” Blake didn’t say it as much of a question, more like a demand.

He sat up, “ I am so confused.”

“ It was a gift from someone.” James said, picking up the kitten and cradling it in its arm, “ I can’t take care of it so we’re giving it to you.”

“ So, the kitten is a gift. They fucking sent it in the mail?”

Blake snorted, remembering something familiar.

Qrow had no problem with cats, and if Blake wanted to have it then he definitely would for this kid. Just how the fuck was he supposed to take care of it?

It was like James read his mind, “ The box is full with cat supplies and food so you’re fine.” He chuckled and set the box down on the bed, “ I’m sure the kids would love it.” He put the kitten back in his lap.

Before Qrow could say anything, James rushed out of the suite and Qrow groaned. 

Blake smiled, “ I’ll go get the others for movie night.” She said and left the room.

Qrow just blinked at the kitten in his lap. “ Well, that just happened.” He pulled the box closer to him. A bunch of cat supplies and food was in it. And so was a letter He grabbed it and read it.

_James, I know how much you love cats and I can guess how many hours you're in your damn office and how many hours of sleep you don't get._

_So, here's a kitten._

It didn't say who it was from, but it was obvious to know who wrote it. His name was Aster Rivera, one of Ironwood’s old friends. 

Aster lost his team during his second year when he was at Haven Academy. They were sent to an abandoned settlement to clear out some Grimm. 

They just hadn't expected that the Malori Tribe camp would be there. Aster was the only one able to escape out of the Tribe’s grasp. Unfortunately, the rest of his team didn't. He told the headmaster about everything, and cops were able to find every camp of the tribe in the kingdoms. 

Well, that's what Aster told James and Qrow. And they believed him.

Aster transferred to Atlas Academy, thinking that there weren't many bandits in Atlas. He made friends with James’ team, Team SMIL, but then...James’ team died. When James woke up from his surgery after the explosion killed his team, Aster was the first person he laid eyes on.

And Aster was the first person who told him that James’ team members were dead.

James couldn't take it and he snapped. He snapped at Aster.

Then, Aster disappeared. Last he was seen in Mantle.

Qrow sighed and read another note. The kitten was a boy, okay. “ What should I name you?” He muttered to himself.

After a few minutes of thinking, he smirked to himself, “ Ozzy.”

The kitten purred and Qrow took that as a yes.

Just a few minutes later, all the kids came. Nora, Oscar, Ren, Jaune, Weiss, Blake and Penny were on the floor, pillows and blankets around them to stay comfortable. Penny didn't understand what a movie was, yet she still came. Ruby and Yang were on the bed with Qrow, snuggled together. 

They found a movie but didn't watch it yet, instead they were talking. “ Maybe we can invite the others?” Blake suggested, holding Ozzy in her arms.

Weiss scoffed, “ Please. Harriet, Vine and Elm don't like us much.”

“ Marrow?” Jaune shrugged and everyone in the room smirked at him.

Oscar hummed, “ When I was on my way to the common room to get popcorn, the Ace-Ops were in another room. They kind of looked like they were questioning Clover yet Marrow looked uncomfortable and was like silently screaming to leave.”

Weiss blinked, “ Yea, let's invite Marrow.”

5 minutes later, Marrow came into the suite, sitting beside Jaune on the floor and trying his best to get away from the kitten. He seemed a little sad, but no one asked. “ Are you guys, uh, excited for the ball tomorrow?”

Qrow scoffed, “ Yea, like I'm excited for my semblance to make a bunch of problems.” He wasn't surprised when all the kids started glaring at him. He put his hands up in surrender and sighed, “ My semblance _won’t_ cause problems.” 

“ Good job.” Weiss said, plainly. 

They eventually started to watch the movie, but paused halfway through when a scene of Faunus criticism came on. They apologized to Marrow and Blake a few times before choosing a new movie. Just 10 minutes in, everyone was asleep. Wasn't surprising, seeing as it was 2 am. Penny was on a night patrol in Mantle since she couldn't actually sleep.

“ Hey, Qrow?” Marrow whispered, “ I- uh...can you come here?”

Qrow nodded and got out of the bed, slowly so he wouldn't wake up Yang and Ruby who were snuggled together. He kneeled beside Marrow. 

Marrow pulled out his scroll, “ Earlier, the Ace-Ops wanted to talk to Clover. And Harriet asked me to record the conversation to show it to you. I didn't want to, but...it might be best.” He pressed play on a video that was just an audio recording. 

_“ What's up with you and Qrow?_ ” He heard Harriet ask.

_“ Nothings going on between me and Qrow.”_ Clover replied.

Qrow knew something bad was gonna happen.

_“ Really? because you two seem close.”_ Elm said.

Harriet sighed, “ _Clover, ever since those kids and Qrow came to Atlas, you haven't trained and you don't have your head in the game. Somethings up with you and Qrow and we know you're lying if you say something isn't up without reason. Feelings don't matter. The job matters. So, I wanna hear a bunch of reasons that are true.”_

_“ I..”_ Qrow could hear the nervousness in Clover’s voice, _“ Guys, I would risk my entire life for this team. If you don't think that, then you don't know me.”_

_“ Yet Qrow is changing that an awful lot now.”_

_“ he's just someone I met. This whole thing between me and Qrow is nothing. Qrow and I are just partners, colleagues, Huntsman. Nothing else. You are my team. Qrow is not important. You guys are. I'll forget about him. He means nothing to me. You happy now?”_

_“ Yes, I am.”_

For the first time, Qrow actually let himself cry over Clover. “ I'm sorry.” Marrow whispered, “ I don't get why he said that.” 

Qrow let out a breath, “ Just go to sleep.” He said and faked a smile. He stood up and walked back to the bed, hiding his face in the pillow. 

What hurt the most, is that Clover sounded so confident about it. There was no hesitation in his voice when he said that. Something terrible settled in Qrow’s gut. 

Clover and him was just a childish dream, wasn't it? He...he really thought that him and Clover had something, like a spark between them. Just Clover didn't think the same way. 

He didn't know why he was just so sad about this. He never should have gotten his hopes up. He was never able to really just fall in love with someone or get with someone. One night stands on missions when he used to work for Oz, sure, but those meant nothing. 

He should have known this would happen.

He let himself cry to sleep.

  
  


* * *

Qrow’s eyes shot open when he heard a ringtone- an unfamiliar ringtone. These were none of the kid's ringtones. He grabbed his scroll which was lit up.

Someone was calling him.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. This wasn't his ringtone. And who the hell would call at 4 in the morning?!

Just as he was about to decline, there was no decline button- Then, he remembered what Robyn told him and immediately answered before it got louder. “ What?” He whisper-yelled once he answered.

_“ We found out the tribe name. It's bad. Really bad down here.”_

“ What's the name?” He asked.

_“ Malori.”_

His eyes widened in horror. No-no that wasn't possible. Aster found where all their camps were and they were no more.

Unless Aster lied…

_“ Qrow…”_ She trailed off and he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

_“ They want you dead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood’s old friend's name has been revealed, redemption arc for Cherry, Qrow now has a kitten, marrow doesn't like cats yet Blake likes them, Clover said some shit abt Qrow, Qrow is sad, Qrow found out about the tribe, and Harriet is a bitch. Excuse me as I jump right into writing the next chapter and will NOT make it as rushed as this one was.
> 
> It might have been random for a kitten, but I wanted a kitten. Heh.
> 
> me still keeping Aster’s entire story as a secret because ✨yes✨
> 
> I feel like I made the feels in this chapter too rushed, so I will try to make the next chapter pretty like...not rushed.
> 
> I wanna see if anyone can figure out who Cherry alludes too ( By colour scheme and outfit)
> 
> Here's my Tumblr because why not: https://everyonesgayforqrowbranwen.tumblr.com/


	5. Reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all my heat went out and I have to wait for someone to come fix the furnace-
> 
> I AM FREEZING.

“ I can't believe it.” Qrow shook his head, standing in the dark alleyway with the huntresses. They watched as a bunch of bandits walked the streets and Mantleans backed away from them In fear.

They wanted to attack those bandits, to put an end to the citizen's suffering. But they couldn't cause a scene right now. He was even wondering why the bandits were up at 4:10 AM. The minute Robyn told him that the Malori Tribe was down in Mantle on the phone, he wrote a note saying he would be out in case any of the kids woke up, opened the window, turned into a bird, and flew down.

He couldn't believe it. The Malori Tribe wanted him dead. Atlas hasn't even found out about these bandits and Robyn told him that the bandits started appearing _yesterday,_ and 7 people were dead. 

Should he be thankful that this didn't get up to Atlas or no? He was in between both. He was mad that Atlas didn't focus on Mantle much, yet relief washed over him that the kids haven't found out these bandits want him dead.

The kids would want to try and arrest the bandits of the Malori tribe, fight them. But he couldn't let them do it. These were trained bandits of 20 years and _more._

_Trained._

The kids had only been training for just a few years. James hasn't fought for at least 5 years. The Ace-Ops were fully trained but none of them knew Qrow was a bandit. He couldn't get the news that bandits were looking for him up to Atlas.

He had to protect the kids, James, the Ace-Ops and...Clover…

“ What's the plan?” Robyn asked, leaning against the wall across from Qrow, the huntresses beside her.

“ We can't let the news get up to Atlas. It's the only way to protect my kids.” He said, rougher than usual. “ I know this Tribe, and they're dangerous. Some even stronger than us _combined.”_ Yea, he remembered Overkill. He was 17 the last time he saw- fought- Overkill, and he immediately knew what his semblance was when he felt aura being drained from him.

Overkill must have been like...the strongest on Remnant. ( Other than Ozpin, the Maidens, and Salem of course.) He watched Overkill walk with the bandits. Overkill must have been 40 now. Maybe a year or two older. And if Overkill touched anyone, he could drain their semblance and Aura. And keep it forever if he's killed them.

“ So we kill them?” May asked. She was using her semblance to hide them in the alleyway. The alleyway also didn't have lights, so the bandits wouldn't have seen them either way. Just there was a cat Faunus, and because of night vision...they had to be invisible.

Qrow nodded.

“ I'm not even gonna go against this plan.” Fiona said. “ They’ve already gone for the Slums. My family is in the Slums.” She shook her head in disgust.

“ I'm not against it either.” They all gasped when they heard someone.

Someone familiar, yet unfamiliar entered the invisible space. Qrow squinted his eyes to see the man better and his eyes widened, “ Aster?” He breathed out.

Aster put a hand on his forearm, “ Hey..” He whispered, then made his voice louder by clearing his throat, “ I heard everything and I'm willing to help. I can also see the act of a semblance and someone's aura.” 

Fiona gasped, “ Aren't you the man who I volunteered with at the orphanages?”

Aster smiled, “ Yes, that's me. It's good to see you again, Fiona.”

She smiled back.

May gasped next, “ Holy shit. You were my personal doctor in Atlas until I came down to Mantle!”

Mantle? Orphanages? Atlas?! Doctors?! What the fuck has Aster been up to all these years?! He's been missing for twenty damn year's and he's been volunteering at orphanages and has been a doctor! Qrow slowly walked up, “ Aster, where have you been? You’ve been gone for...twenty years.”

Robyn blinked, “ That long? I'd be surprised if my dad came back after twenty years. Honestly, i'd be surprised if he even came back.”

Joanna grimaced, “ Deep.”

“ Mhm.”

Aster sighed, “ It's...a long story.” 

Qrow just blinked and slowly walked up, settling his hands down on Aster’s shoulders to make sure he was real. When his hands didn't go through Aster like how his hands did with imaginary Summer, he knew everything was real. “ Aster.” He breathed out a laugh. “ It's really you.” He pulled the man into a tight hug, hugging him right as if he were to turn invisible and leave for another twenty years.

Aster hugged him back and sniffed, “ Yeah, yeah, it's me.” He said, breathlessly. 

“ Where have you been?” Qrow’s voice cracked, “ It's been twenty fucking years! You don't just fucking go missing randomly without saying anything!”

Aster sighed, “ I-I’m sorry. It's...it's complicated.” 

Qrow opened his mouth to speak. Probably ask Aster about the Malori Tribe, how they were here, or what the hell Aster had been doing these 20 years, but before he could, an explosion rang through the streets and citizens started screaming. 

They all widened their eyes and ran out of the alleyway, thankful the bandits were already gone since May’s semblance had just worn off. 

They looked up. 

Over the buildings, there was smoke. 

Aster’s eyes widened “ That's the building of Snowshoe dust shipping!”

May’s breath hitched, “ All those packages are filled with dust…”

“ It will cause a chain reaction…” Robyn realized. “The snowshoe dust shipping building Is just by the crater, and the explosion will spread further.”

“ Let's go!” Joanna yelled and none of them hesitated to run as fast as they could to the building.

* * *

  
  


When they got to the building, it was on fire, and more explosions came by the minute, followed by dust. “ Shit!” Qrow yelled and they all screamed as another explosion happened.

“ Try to see if there are any people here!” Robyn yelled and they all split up, weapons out in case there were Grimm attracted by the explosions. 

Qrow could see a bomb in the distance by a package of dust. 

Shit.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned into a bird to fly away, thankful the others were far from the bomb.

As he started to fly away…

the bomb went off and he was turned back. Before he even hit the ground, his aura already shattered and a new wave of pain rushed through his entire body as he hit the ground. Something impaling the side of his thigh.

Everything went blurry and he could hear Aster yell his name.

* * *

  
  


“ Check if there are any survivors.” Clover said and the soldier nodded then walked off. He had no idea how this happened. Firefighters were already finished on putting out the fire.

It was maybe 4:40 am when someone called, saying that the building exploded and the dust caused a chain reaction into Mantle. Dust didn't explode on it's own, so someone must have done something and Clover had to find out who before Jacques Schnee would have his head.

Jacques owned Snowshoe Dust Shipping. It was a part of the Schnee Dust Company. Snowshoe just shipped dust up to Atlas right now instead of other kingdoms due to the embargo. 

“ Still haven't heard from Qrow.” Marrow said as he ran up. Qrow was supposed to join him and the Ace-ops down here but Marrow said Qrow wasn't in his suite. He left a note saying he went out and his weapon and scroll were gone.

Clover sighed, “ Alright. Just join the other soldiers to see if anyone was here during the explosion.” He said and Marrow nodded.

He walked around, waving a hand for the smoke in front of him to go away. Unexpectedly, Robyn came running up to him, “ Clover, did you find them?”

“ Find who?” Clover asked, “ And what are you doing here?”

She deadpanned and the other Huntresses came running up, “ Who do you think fucking called, dumbass? And Qrow and Aster are who!”

Clover felt his blood run cold at the mention of Qrow. What was Qrow even doing down here? Why was he down here? Why was he at the building when it exploded?! He was brought out of his thoughts when Marrow spoke in his earpiece, _“ Clover, we found Qrow and someone named Aster at the back of the building. Qrow is hurt badly!”_

Clover’s eyes widened, “ Follow me!” He knew they wanted to see Qrow, so he would let them see Qrow. He ran to the back of the building.

He felt his whole world stop when he saw Qrow, some sort of metal rusty rod impaled his thigh and he was bruised up badly, the side of his face bleeding. “ Qrow, wake up!” Someone- Clover assumed he was Aster- was close to crying and his hands were on Qrow’s wound, applying pressure with a cloth that was stained red. “ Not again!”

“ Shit!” Clover cursed and kneeled down by Qrow, his hands shaking at the sight of him. Vine, Elm and Harriet came running, eyes wide when they saw Qrow. “ I need an ambulance here, stat!” Harriet yelled, hand on her earpiece.

_“ Clover, what's going on back there?”_ James asked. He came because the situation was so bad. A few people were dead because of the explosion.

“ It's bad, James. Qrow’s hurt.”

He heard James’ breath hitch and running next. 

James’ eyes widened at the scene in front of him- Qrow impaled in the thigh by a rusty metal rod, brushed up, the side of his face bleeding, Clover and Aster almost in tears- Wait. ASTER?!?

“ ASTER?!” He yelled. Aster went missing 20 fucking years ago! Yet sent a bunch of gifts to James every damn month! “ Where have you been?!”

“ Now's not the time to ask where I've been, James!” Aster yelled, “ We have a bigger picture to focus on right now!”

James cursed, “ Right.” He kneeled by the three.

Marrow kneeled and almost gagged at the sight of the rod in Qrow’s thigh and blood, “ We have a problem.”

“ What is it?” Vine asked, helping Aster apply pressure and a first aid box by his side. 

“ Ambulance won't be here for a while. Because of the chain reaction, a few other buildings went down and are blocking off the Ambulance from getting here.” Marrow explained, “ They can get here by Airship, but it's gonna take a while.”

“ How long has he been like this?” James asked, hoping Aster had the answer.

And he did, “ At least twenty-to-thirty minutes.”

“ We need to do something so it doesn't get worse.” Robyn said and she kneeled down. She looked at Clover and Aster, “ Clover, we both did medical training. Aster, you worked at an Atlas hospital a year ago. We can do this. We just need the right supplies.”

Aster nodded, “We need to remove the rod then stitch it up.” 

Marrow puked in his mouth.

James nodded and ran to the Airship to find any supplies, Vine joining.

Qrow opened his eyes slowly, blinking the blurriness away and his eyes met seafoam eyes, “ Clover?” He breathed out then broke into a coughing fit.

Clover hovered his hands over Qrow so he wouldn't sit up, “ Easy, sweet bird.”

Marrow smirked at the nickname but then gagged as he saw the rod again.

“ You just need to lay down. This will be a little painful.”

“ I feel like a bunch of bricks just hit me.” Qrow groaned out.

“ A bunch did a few minutes ago.” Aster said, thanking James and Vine when they came back with the supplies and Vine ran off to join the other Ace-Ops.

“ Marrow, can you try to rip the fabric more so we can see the rod better?” Clover asked.

Marrow nodded and he ripped part of the fabric to see the rod better then he gagged _again,_ “ Oh gods, I saw more into your cut.” He let out a breath and looked away, “ I saw inside of your led. That's disgusting. How are humans alive?”

Robyn would have snorted if she wasn't panicking.

Clover blinked, “ Marrow, maybe just look away for the remainder of this so you don't puke..” There was a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Marrow fully turned away, “ Already doing that.” 

“ Just breathe.” Qrow put a comforting hand on Marrow’s back, “ You’ll be fine.”

Qrow was acting as if Marrow had just been impaled by a damn rod.

Marrow nodded and inhaled sharply, “ Okay.” He squeaked.

Clover took hold of Qrow’s hand, his thumb rubbing circles into his palm, “ This is gonna hurt a bit.”

“ I don't think I'll feel it that much, man.” Qrow sounded so confident that Clover actually almost believed him. Almost.

Aster nodded before pulling out the rod and they all just stared at Qrow when he only winced. “ What the fuck.” Robyn blinked.

Marrow groaned, “ What just happened. I did not like that squishing sound!”

“ The rod was removed.” Qrow said and moved his hand up to Marrow’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, “ Now they need to stitch it.”

Marrow shuddered, “ I can do this.”

Qrow didn't even make a face or flinch when Aster, Clover and Robyn started to stitch up the wound. How the hell was it not painful? How much pain has Qrow even been through?! “ Almost over, you're doing great.” Qrow kept saying reassurances to Marrow.

After about two minutes, it was stitched up, “ Guess what?” Qrow asked.

“ What?” Marrow asked.

“ We’re done!”

Marrow turned around and sighed in relief, “ I can't believe I did it. I'm so strong.” 

James, Robyn, Aster and Clover all stared at him wide-eyed

  
  


* * *

“ Now you can answer my question.” James crossed his arms over his chest once he stopped walking around and pacing. They were at a hospital since an Ambulance came in an Airship just 15 minutes after they stitched up Qrow’s wound. Doctors were tending to his other injuries. It was maybe 5:30 AM and everyone was confused on why Qrow was at Snowshoe dust shipping at 4 AM.

Aster blinked and looked up from where he was sitting, “ What question?”

“ Where have you been these past years, Aster?”

The nurse that came into the waiting room blinked at the sight in front of her- a bunch of kids, General Ironwood, and Clover Ebi. “ Uh...you can all go see Mr. Branwen.”

“ We’ll let you both have some privacy.” Yang stood up, grabbing Blake’s hand and rushing out of the waiting room and into Qrow’s room. The rest of the kids and Clover followed. The kids knew who Aster was since Qrow told stories about him, and they knew James and Aster probably needed a moment.

Aster put a hand on his forehead, “ It's complicated, James.”

“ Complicated? You've been gone for twenty years and the only way of contact we had was you sending me gifts from either Mantle or Atlas.” James felt like he wanted to cry. He just saw his friend again after twenty years of him just...being gone, but where had he been? What has he been doing? Why did he leave?!

Aster sighed, “ James, I'm sorry. But it's hard to explain.”

“ Is it because I snapped at you after I woke up from my coma and surgery?” James asked, remembering just a few days before graduation when his team died. 

Aster looked at him wide-eyed, “ Oh, of course not, Jim.” He stood up and walked towards James, putting his hand on his friend's prosthetic shoulder. “ Snapping at someone is normal during grief.” 

“ Then why did you leave?” James whisper-yelled, “ Why did you leave me?” His voice cracked.

Aster sniffed, “ James, I'm sorry, but I can't explain.”

“ Why do you have to keep secrets from me?” James felt a familiar prick in his eyes.

Aster pulled James into a hug, “ I don't want to, I swear. I'm so sorry.”

“ If you were really sorry you never would've just left without a word.” James tried to sound stern, but his crying betrayed him.

Aster broke the hug, resting his hands on James’ shoulders, “ I'm sorry I left like that. No words can express how truly sorry I am, Jimjam.”

James snorted and sniffed, “ That nickname still exists?”

Aster smirked and chuckled, “ That nickname will always exist for you.”

James smiled and they hugged again. It almost felt like a fantasy to James, that his friend who had been missing for 20 years was back. But it was all real. He would never admit this, but the moment he laid eyes on Aster when he transferred to Atlas Academy, he literally fell for the man. His smirks, flirts, nicknames. James felt like a schoolboy madly in love- which, technically he was during his academy days. “ Let's go see Qrow.”

* * *

  
  


Qrow smiled, playing with the kitten that Blake was somehow able to hide when she brought Ozzy to the hospital. He was also smiling at how LOUD THESE DAMN KIDS WERE-

However, his smile would falter when his eyes landed on Clover. He was grateful for Clover helping him with the rod and everything, but what Clover said on the voice recording still stayed in his head. 

He didn't know if he should stay mad at Clover, or just simply be happy that the man was here. It was like an angel on one shoulder, and a devil on the other, telling him what to do and he didn't know who to listen to. 

“ So, why were you down in Mantle at four AM?” Jaune asked, yawning.

All eyes were on Qrow now, questioning and confused eyes. He shifted nervously. He couldn't exactly tell them that bandits were in Mantle and were looking for him so they could kill him. If they knew, then they would wanna help Qrow in stopping them, and hell to the no would he let them get hurt in fighting these bandits. “ I was on a walk. I was reading one of Weiss’ articles she sends me _every night_ and it said that taking walks after midnight is really nice.” Okay, he lied. It was obvious...to James who was luckily not in the room.

Weiss’ eyes lit up, “ You read my articles?!” Well, that just proved she just picked random articles without reading them and sent them to Qrow.

He blinked and nodded slowly, “...Yea.”

His smile grew when James and Aster entered the room, eyes red and puffy. Must have been one hell of a reunion between them. He knew James had the hots for Aster the moment James laid his eyes on him.

Aster cooed when he saw the kitten in Qrow’s lap, “ Aw, you got him!” 

“ So you did send it!” James gasped.

“ It's he, not an ‘it.” Blake retorted and James threw his hands up in surrender. 

Aster smiled when Qrow handed him the kitten, “ Of course I did. I always send you gifts.” He blushed, “ You deserve them. It was such a pain not to be able to talk to you after I left, so I sent gifts for you to know I was alive.”

James wanted to ask more. Ask why Aster left, but Aster was definitely not saying why he left, and it just confused him and Qrow even more. Maybe one day he would tell them.

Aster had introduced himself to everyone, surprised at how much energy these kids had at almost 6 in the morning. Especially _Nora._ He told them about his life; how he chose to leave twenty years ago, and didn't even answer the kids' questions on why. He said he used to be a doctor, then left because his wife died. Before that, He worked at orphanages for sixteen years after he just disappeared when team SMIL died. He told them about this one girl named Cherry, and almost seemed to cry at the mention of her.

And he had a _kid_.

He had a boy named Milo, just one-year-old and everyone awed when he showed a picture of him. Sadly, his wife died after giving birth. He even told personal things: Being bisexual, his semblance, and his old team.

What really shocked James and Qrow, was that ASTER HAD BEEN MARRIED ONCE! They couldn't even go to the wedding? They couldn't get to see Aster’s first baby boy? Why did Aster leave?! SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Qrow was to be discharged from the hospital in a bit, seeing as his injuries weren't horrible. He asked to speak to Aster privately, and the kids nodded then left. They had to either way, seeing as the briefing they had every morning was starting soon. Qrow- thankfully- got the day off because, well, HE WAS FUCKING IMPALED.

And of course, Blake took the kitten before she left because she just loved kittens and cats.

Once the kids left, Aster already knew what they were gonna talk about, “ If you think I'm not helping with the Tribe, then you're stupid. And I mean more stupid than those kids trying to flirt level stupid.” He said, remembering Yanos’ flirting attempts to Blook or whatever their names were.

What? He just wasn't good at remembering names.

Qrow sighed, “ You're not even remotely scared that they will want to kill you?”

_They’ve tried to, once._ He thought. “ No. I'm not. The Malori Tribe killed my team and I want revenge.”

“ You have a son.” Qrow pointed out.

“ Who Is Here in Atlas being taken care of. Out of all people, he's being taken care of by Willow Schnee.” He smirked, “ I'm doing this to protect Milo, too.”

Qrow’s mind short-circuited at the mention of Willow Schnee, “ I'm sorry, Willow Schnee?”

Aster nodded, “ I’m rather good friends with her. A few years prior.”

Qrow blinked, “ Aren’t you worried? Since she’s…” He had heard the stories about Willow Schnee from the news, and a few stories from Weiss. He almost met her a few times. He knew she was an alcoholic, and wasn’t there much, yet she tried to.

Aster smiled, “ Not at all. She misses just spending time with a child, I think. She's been trying to go sober.”

That was a relief to Qrow to hear that Willow was trying to go sober. Every event he had gone to with James while being a spy for Oz, he sometimes had small talk with Willow. “ That's good news.”

Aster nodded, “ It is.”

A few moments of silence passed, and Qrow asked, “ So, your wife is dead, huh?” 

Aster sighed, “ Yea.”

“ Have you thought about trying to...get back out there?”

Aster did have one person in mind, but it's not like the man had feelings for him too, “ Yea, but...there's not anyone.”

“ What was that hospital you used to work at?”

“ McMaster.”

Qrow gasped, remembering that that was the hospital Ruby went to when she was hurt and he relapsed. He frowned at the memory. “ What about that Critical Care Nurse named Miss Wheeler? She's worked there for a few years and isn't married.”

Aster snorted when Qrow wiggled his eyebrows, “ Never really was my type.”

“ Doctor Nelson?”

“ Hated him.”

Just as he was about to name another person who worked there, he was of course cut off by an unfamiliar yet familiar ringtone. It was coming from Aster’s scroll. He took it out and answered, “ Robyn.”

Qrow smirked, “ She put that thing on your scroll, didn't she?”

Aster hummed and nodded as he answered the call, putting it on speaker. “ _Aster, you still know how to fight.”_

“ I sure do.” He had a katana, matching another katana he gave to a girl once. It was something that in a way, kept them together when they were probably across the world. He wasn't in contact with Cherry once she left.

“ _May thinks a few bandits from the Malori Tribe are thinking of robbing a bank here. Since Qrow is hurt, and doesn't want to get Atlesians involved, we might need you.”_ The hospital they were in was in Mantle since they wanted to get Qrow to a hospital quickly to make sure his wound didn't get infected.

The man in question scoffed and rolled his eyes, “ I'm perfectly fine.”

_“ HA. You're shitting me right now. You fucking got impaled.”_

“ It's not like I can't move or fight.” He said, remembering after Weiss was impaled at Haven. He had never been more scared for the girl ever, in his life.

He could hear a few murmurs before Fiona spoke, “ _Old man.”_

“ Young lady.”

_“ Qrow Branwen.”_

“ Fiona Thyme.”

_“ You are not coming to this bank.”_

“ Watch me.” He smirked and was surprised that Aster actually had the ability to end the call, so he ended the call.

Aster glared at him, “ There's no stopping you, is there?”

“ Nope.” Qrow stood up, wincing at the pain In his leg but brushing it off and Aster sighed.

* * *

  
  


May’s assumption was right, the bandits were actually trying to rob the bank. Unfortunately, they were able to get away but one of them didn't. And that bandit chose the stupid decision of climbing a ladder to the roof of a building. It was if he was asking for them to just catch him.

So now Qrow and Aster we're on a building, cornering the bandit who was just on the edge of the roof. “ Qrow Branwen.” He spat.

Qrow smiled, “ What does the Malori Tribe want with me?” He could feel Aster tense beside him. 

“ Dolores.” He simply responded.

Qrow growled and grabbed a fistful of the bandits shirt with both hands and was actually close to pushing him off a building. Aster didn't even do anything, yet then spoke, “ You’re the bandit that was at that settlement when my team died.”

Now Qrow was _outraged._

The bandit gulped, looking down from the roof. There weren't any civilians down below since they all ran In fear when the bank was robbed. “ This isn't your style, Branwen. You wouldn't kill me.”

Qrow damn well would. “ It is. But you see, I was impaled today and I'd rather let Aster do this. It is now of _his_ style, after all.”

Aster smirked, stepping forward and kicking the bandit I'm the chest and they both watched as the bandit fell all the way down and screamed, plummeting to his death.

A heartbeat passed.

“ So, what about that nurse called uh…” Qrow snapped his fingers to remember, “ Miss Kiwi or something?”

“ Kimi.” Aster corrected, “ And I never liked her.” He said as he and Qrow both walked across the roof, heading for the ladder to take them down to a probably very angry Fiona.

“ You should come to the Ball- or Gala- tonight. Whatever the fuck it is.” Qrow said, humming. He never was much for fancy events, especially if Jacques Schnee was hosting it.

Aster scoffed, “ I'm not invited.” He actually was. He just didn't want to be asked a lot of more questions on his disappearance by James.

“ Come as James’ plus-one. Maybe even his date.” Qrow smirked and started to go down the ladder.

Aster blushed as he continued to head down the ladder. “ I'll come as his plus-one.” Even though he would love to go as James’ date.

Qrow smiled, “ I'll tell him you're coming. You can come to the Academy before it starts.”

They both got down and Qrow’s assumptions were right as a very angry Fiona was down there the entire time. “ Qrow Branwen! I thought I told you to stay at the hospital!”

“ Ow!” 

Fiona grabbed his ear and kept yelling. Aster and Qrow were shocked that such a sweet girl could be _this angry._

  
  


* * *

“ You got the money?” Dolores asked as the bandits came back.

One of them deadpanned and raised the bag of money, “ Whaddya think?”

She nodded, “ Good, we’ll need it for the plan.” She noticed one of them was missing, “ Where's Bryan?”

“ Was chased down by Qrow, probably dead. And guess who else was with Qrow?” One of the bandits asked.

She deadpanned, “ You know I'll never guess.”

The bandit huffed, “ Aster Rivera.”

Cherry’s head shot up from where she was reading a book.

Dolores growled and her fists clenched, “ I told that fool not to come in our way last time I saw him.” She glanced at Cherry, not even caring that Aster cared for her once, “ I gave Aster a chance, and he's obviously taking it for granted. Add him to the list, I want him.”

Cherry’s eyes widened and she went still when Dolores turned to look at her, “ Cherry, you’re mission at the Gala is in a few hours, go get ready. Overkill can lend you one of the semblances he has to hide yourself.”

Cherry gulped and nodded.

* * *

Qrow sighed from where he stood in front of his mirror, suit and everything on and ready to go. Apparently it wasn't much of a gala, more of a dinner party between Jacques and James. So, it would be Qrow, Winter, Clover, Aster, and Willow for the dinner party. 

It was just a dinner party! Nothing could possibly go wrong! 

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh
> 
> I will never admit I got the Marrow and Qrow scene from Brooklyn Nine Nine-
> 
> And the roof top scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> The reason on why Aster left still remains secret...


	6. Dinner Party.

“ Hey, uh, Clover? Can we talk?”

Clover turned around in the ballroom in Schnee Manor, to see Harriet standing awkwardly. The dinner party was to start in a few minutes, so he supposed they could talk, “ Sure.”

They both leaned against the wall, far from anyone who could listen. Harriet gulped, “ I’m not entirely good at this stuff, but uh....”

Clover looked at her confused.

“ I’m sorry.”

“ For what?” He asked.

She sighed, “ About making you say all that about Qrow.”

He blinked, “ Oh.”

“ We’re sorry.” Elm said next as she walked up, “ Vine also says sorry but he can't say it since he's watching over Marrow.”

He and his team sort of had some unspoken rule; Watch over Marrow at events like these. They knew Marrow could take care of himself, but they were still worried that someone would pull on his tail or harass him. It's happened many times before. They each had a ‘shift’ for it. Vine would be the first one, then Harriet, then Elm, then Clover. They each did it for an hour.

Harriet put a hand on her forearm, “ Feelings do matter. We should have never made you say that all when it's obvious you and Qrow are good friends.” She added a muttered, “ Or more.”

Clover smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, “ You guys are my colleagues, teammates, and most importantly, my friends. I'd do anything for this team.” He smiled at them both. He only said all of that about Qrow just to make his team get off his back.

They stood awkwardly.

“ What is it?” He asked.

“ We uh...Qrow knows what you said.”

Whatever face he had quickly turned neutral, “ What.”

“ Qrow knows what you said.” Elm said, not as quiet as before. “ It's on a recording.”

Clover’s eyes went wide, “ Oh my gods.”

“ Clover!” James called and he spun around. He saw a glaring Qrow, an amused Aster, and a smiling James just across the ballroom. Winter was as neutral as ever, just he could tell behind everything that she hated it here.

James pointed to rather wide doors, and Clover assumed it was time for the dinner party.

Fuck. He had to apologize to Qrow.

Harriet and Elm watched as Clover walked off, almost certain he was thinking of a million apologies in their heads. Behind them, someone cleared their throat and they both tensed. They had no idea how a 19-year-old girl that was so bubbly and nice, be so….scary,

Nora stood in between them, “ Did you apologize?”

“ Yep.” They both said in unison.

Nora smiled, “ Good.” She switched her tone to something more...darker, “ Now I don’t need to break your legs. Nor does Oscar have to use his magic on you two.” She found out from Marrow that Clover had said that shit about Qrow and they immediately called it bullshit.

Clover and Qrow were just too close so Nora had confronted the other voices in the recording- which was Elm and Harriet.

She smiled and walked off, a little sad she didn’t get to break anyone’s legs.

* * *

  
  
  


“I think I could take on another kid,” Qrow said as he walked around with Maria. He had no idea why or how the hell she was Invited, but he assumed that she came as Ruby’s plus one or Penny’s.

“No.” Maria deadpanned. Basically her everyday face.

“Why?” He asked.

She sighed, “Because by ‘take on another kid’ you mean ‘adopt them’ and you already have eight.”

Qrow sighed, “ Yea, but…” He trailed off as he watched Blake, making sure no one was harassing her and sending death glares to whoever looked at her weirdly, “ Marrow and Penny...so ten.”

Maria just groaned. 

Speaking of Marrow, someone started yelling and they both turned their heads- as did everyone else in the room- to Marrow and some rich lady. “ Ugh! Watch where you’re going, mutt!” There was a purple stain- it was so small that Qrow could barely see it- on her.

Marrow’s eyes were wide, “ I am so sorry, Ma’am!” 

Qrow did the math and assumed Marrow had bumped into the woman. causing her to accidentally pour a bit of her drink overself.

“ Why did they even allow Faunus in here? Especially for a faunus to be an Operative up here in Atlas? You deserve to be down in the Slums with the rest of the beasts.”

Qrow glanced at Aster and Blake who were standing side by side. Aster's Wolf ears flattened against his head and so did Blake’s cat ears.

He sighed, closing his eyes and channelling up his aura to use his semblance. He could feel the energy flowing through him. It almost felt like a rush of wind swept past him until he heard a yelp from someone and the woman screamed.

He opened his eyes and smirked to find that one of the waiters ‘tripped’ holding a tray of food- the food going all over the woman. She screamed before running off. 

Aster stared at him, eyes wide and his blue eyes glowing. “ You didn't.” He mouthed and Qrow’s smirk grew. He saw Aster say something to Blake before she looked at him wide-eyed and she put a hand over her mouth as she giggled.

“ Qrow!” A woman called and they both turned around. There stood Willow Schnee, smiling and holding a drink. Qrow knew it wasn't alcohol because he had the same drink as he'd. It was literally a lemonade. “ Didn't think you’d actually come when I invited you.”

He chuckled, “ I'm full of surprises.” Too many surprises.

She smiled, “ Well, are you joining us for dinner?” She glanced at James, then the wide doors.

He looked at Maria who nodded and he nodded back, then followed Willow to the others. “ Clover!” James called and Qrow glared at the man in question from across the room. He was grateful for Clover helping him with his wound, but he wouldn’t just be all giddy and nice to the man after he said he didn’t mean anything to him.

Clover ran over to them.

* * *

  
  


Qrow stared at his glass which had wine in it, and across from him, Willow sat with a wine in hers too. Her hands shook as she slowly reached for it.

She expected the cold feeling of the glass, but her hand grasped nothing. The glass was gone and she looked to the side to see that Aster had taken her glass.

She smiled, “ Thank you.”

He smiled back.

Qrow didn’t want to be here. He especially didn’t want to be in the same room with Jacques Schnee. Man still gave Willow wine when he should know she was trying to go sober. And Qrow was trying to go sober too, yet Jacques was just a dick.

“ I’m sorry about Jacques.” Winter switched their glasses from where she sat beside him.

“ Thanks.” He let out a sigh of relief.

He leaned to the side, “ What’s the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork?” He whispered.

Winter chuckled, “ A dinner fork has three tines, and a salad fork has four. A salad fork is just easier to cut through, well, salad.”

He nodded. Winter had been...nicer to him. He didn’t know why, but he assumed it was because he had actually gone sober. Sure, he relapsed just a week or two ago, but he was still trying.

“ You think rich people would spring for the real deal.” Robyn muttered and he snorted. He had no idea how she even got invited, but he assumed Jacques wanted to invite her since she was going for a council seat.

As James and Jacques started talking and their conversation got close to an argument, the power suddenly went up. “ Oh, that’s just rich.” Aster said.

Qrow could hear a few confused murmurs from outside the dining room and he looked up to where the now turned off lights were, “ Uhm?”

Willow had her scroll out, flicking a few things and the light of it shining her face, “ The storm must have taken out the power.” She said.

He could hear the pounding of the rain on the windows, almost like it was begging to be let in. The thunder boomed loudly and the light of the lightning illuminated the room for a solid second until it went dark.

The dining room doors opened and he could hear the sound of heels. Weiss spoke, “ Is everyone alright?”

“ We’re alright.” James said.

“ Do we wait for it to come back on?” Robyn asked.

Jacques scoffed, “ Please, we have a backup generator.”

Qrow yelped when Weiss was suddenly behind him, speaking, “ SDC managers have their own auxiliary power supplies. It's extremely unfair, but probably now isn't such a bad time for company perks.”

“ I don't think it's unfair. Rather necessary.”

Aster scoffed at Jacques.

“ We have a generator near the edge of the estate.” Said Willow.

Qrow stood up, “ I can go find it.” He didn't want to be in a room that was dark and smelled like alcohol. Especially a room with Atlesians.

“ I’ll come with you.” He could hear the screech of Clover’s chair.

“ It's fine, Clover. I can go alone.”

“ No, it's better if he does.” Aster said, smirking.

Great.

~~

They both ran outside, running to the gates that lead to the power shed and pushing the gates open. The thunder booming reminds Qrow of his father, when he would come back after a horrible day and take out his anger on him or Raven.

He sighed, shaking his head to chase away the thoughts and got into the shed. There was a generator and Clover pulled the lever connected to it. It hummed to life and the words STARTUP SEQUENCE - POWER BACKUP was on it.

Qrow leaned against a wall, waiting for the generator to start working- which was taking a very long time. “ Hey, Qrow?”

Qrow turned his head to where Clover was standing by the generator, “ What is it, Clover?”

Clover knew it was bad when Qrow wasn't using his nicknames he had for him, “ Uh, can we talk?”

“ What about?” He asked as he walked towards him.

Clover gulped, “ it's about the, uh….recording.”

With everything going on, Qrow almost forgot about the recording. Almost. He put a hand on his shoulder, “ Listen, Cloves. You said what you said. I've told you that you don't have to worry about me, and it's obvious you don't want to because of what you said. You have your team, and I have the kids. You said we weren't friends and I'm...fine...with that. Let's just forget it happened.” He removed his hand from his shoulder and started to walk away yet Clover grabbed his hand.

“ Do you remember what I said when you relapsed?” He asked.

Qrow shook his head, “ No. I was drunk.”

“ I said that I’d always care about you. I know we may not know each other very well, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I said that on the recording to make my team think I didn't care.”

Qrow blinked, “ But you sounded so...real about it.”

Clover sighed, “ I sounded real because my team wanted me to be real about it. But I wasn't saying the truth at all. I told you that I want to worry about you, because I care about you.” He leaned in a little, “ You mean a lot to me. You and I are friends, really good friends. I’d never forget about you.” He said, and the lights turned back on.

It was like a relief to Qrow. He didn't know why, but those words meant a lot to him. Like he had always just wanted to hear those words come out of someone's mouth. Well, more like Clover’s mouth. Speaking of the man, he could feel his breath on his lips.

They both leaned in.

Qrow expected his lips to meet Clover’s, but Clover’s head came to a stop and he started wide-eyed at the window behind him, hand on his weapon. Qrow looked at him confused, but then startled as he heard glass broke and he was kicked.

~~

_“Incoming Transmission from; Qrow Branwen._ ”

Aster looking at his scroll confused. 

“ _Aster, there's someone hERE-”_

It ended with a yelp and Aster and Robyn looked at each other confused then widened their eyes before running out of the dining room.

~~

Qrow groaned. How could someone be able to kick him through ANOTHER window out of the shed- wait, he was skinny as fuck so he was like weightless. Kinda like a feather. Clover was on the ground beside him.

Qrow propped himself up onto his elbows.

“ I didn't mean to ruin your moment.” A woman in red spoke, her hand on her hat as she stood in front and in between the two of them. “ But I sort of have to do this.”

“ Do what?” Clover grunted as he got onto his elbows. His and Qrow’s weapons were on the ground just a few feet away. 

Cherry sighed, “ Kill bird man over here.” She took her katana out of the a scabbard at the side, holding it right over Qrow.

Clover’s eyes widened and he screamed out Qrow’s name when Cherry lowered the katana- but nothing happened. Instead, a white boarbatusk came into view and pushed Cherry back, slamming her into a wall. Clover had trained with Weiss and Winter enough to know it was a summon.

He and Qrow scrambled to their feet and ran to where a glyph was formed right behind Willow. Not before grabbing their weapons, of course. “ Who is this?”

“ I don’t know.” Qrow answered her question, Harbinger pointing to the woman who stabbed the Boarbatusk with her katana. She kind of reminded him of Ruby because of her colour scheme.

“ Mrs. Schnee, you should go back Inside and calm down everyone.” Clover said. He assumed this was one of Salem’s people just here to kill them. And he didn’t want Willow to have to fight one of them.

She huffed, “ James and Robyn are already doing that.”

“ Willow.” Qrow deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes, “ Fine.” But as she started to look away, she looked back to the woman and suddenly collapsed to the hard, wet ground. Clover and Qrow looked down at her wide-eyed.

“ Willow!” Qrow kneeled down by her and started to shake her. She didn’t move. He growled and looked back at Clover who was looking at the woman, and he unexpectedly collapsed to the ground, “ Clover!”

Qrow looked at the woman. Her eyes were glowing red, and it almost looked like red dust of sand was coming out of her eyes. Whatever was with her eyes, he started to feel drowsy and the next thing he knew, he was laying down beside Willow and he passed out. 

Cherry smirked. She would never hate her semblance. Her semblance was the ability to literally just make someone pass out if they looked into her eyes. She pushed herself off the wall the summon pushed her into and walked towards the three, limping because the horn of it hit her leg. 

She raised her katana over Qrow and was about to lower it until she paused and widened her eyes as they met blue ones. 

“ Cherry?” Aster said below his breath, shock written all over his face. “ What are you doing?” He was able to recognize the katana she had in the instant of a second.

She inhaled sharply and gulped, “ You’re not supposed to be here…”

Robyn had stayed back to help keep everyone in the manor calm since they heard glass break. She was to only come if there was a problem.

Aster looked at the scene in front of him; Willow, Qrow and Clover on the ground passed out, the rain making wet patches in their clothes and the mud stained them. He activated his semblance and saw that she used their semblance on them. He sighed, “ Cherry?”

“ Stay back.” She tried to sound strong, but the voice crack and her shaking hands proved otherwise.

He slowly walked up to her and put his hands out.“ Cherry, you-you know me. So tell me what’s going on.” He kept his hands far away from the katana that was in a scabbard at his side. He didn’t want to fight her. Not at all. He did the math; She used her semblance on the three and was trying to kill Qrow. But why?

She pointed her katana at him, “ Dolores wants you dead.”

His hands fell to his side as he understood the entire situation. 

She was in the Malori Tribe.

“ She wants me dead. But do you?” 

The question surprised Cherry and her eyes widened. Of course she didn’t want him dead! But she had to… “Yes.”

it was like someone broke his heart into pieces, and slowly took out the pieces one by one. He had to stop his hand from reaching the handle of his weapon. 

  
  


“ You made a deal with her.” He could hear the tremble in her voice.

He scoffed, “ Yea. I made a deal with Dolores twenty years ago. She told me to stay away from James and Qrow but she didn't say for how long. So now I'm back.”

“ That was a mistake.”

Metal hit metal and the impact made sparks form between the two weapons. Just one small movement made him pull out his weapon immediately. Being a wolf Faunus had some perks, one being able to see the smallest movement. 

He looked into her eyes and actually felt bad for pulling out his weapon. Her eyes had tears in them and her hands were shaking. 

She looked so scared.

He sighed and they both slowly lowered their weapons. 

That was a mistake.

She kicked him in the chest and he groaned as he hit the hard, muddy floor. “ And this was a new suit.” He groaned out. He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at her again. She still looked so scared and a tear rolled down her cheek.

The sight pained him.

His ears twitched up when he heard the yells of soldiers. Another perk; being able to hear very well. He turned his head around and saw a blur of soldiers in the distance. To humans in this dark, they probably wouldn't have seen them. But he did. “ Run.”

She looked at him shocked, “ What?”

“ Soldiers are on their way here. Run.” 

She blinked, “ What? Why? I-I just…” She trailed off.

Even though she was a bandit, just kicked him to the ground and made his friends pass out, he still cared. He still cared for her deeply. “ Go.” At this point, she could have been able to see the white armour of Atlas military soldiers.

She inhaled sharply and looked at him, then the soldiers, and did the same movement over and over until she ran. 

He let out a long sigh and just laid down on the hard ground, letting the rain soak up his clothes and the mud make dirty patches. He could hear Willow, Clover and Qrow groan, meaning they were waking up from the act of Cherry’s semblance.

He was gonna have to speak to Dolores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> my ass just teasing about Aster and what the fuck is going on In his life.
> 
> AND MY ASS JUST MAKING QROW AND CLOVER ALMOST KISS BUT THEN NO-


	7. Be Ready.

“ That looks like it hit something hard,” Dolores smirked as she walked into Cherry sharpening her katana. She had just come back from Schnee Manor and didn’t say a word when she did, only just going to the training room. “ And since you look mad at yourself, you couldn’t get Qrow?”

Cherry was mad at herself. But for a whole other reason. “ I didn’t.”

Dolores sighed, “ It’s fine. Overkill and I formed another plan.”

Cherry looked up to find a smirk on Dolores’s face, “ What is it?”

“ Don’t worry your little head, Red.” Overkill came into the room, “ If we can’t get to Qrow. Then we can get to one of his kids.”

Cherry gulped. She had seen each one of them when she was in the gala. She was surprised no one had even noticed her or asked how she got in. But alas. “ Which one?”

Overkill smirked and told her. The plan was to try and kill one of his kids, and let Qrow find them.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

* * *

“ So, you didn’t see her?” Robyn asked, leaning against the pillar of the Manor stairs.

Qrow groaned from where he sat on the stairs, “ No. Her hat hid her damn face and her jacket was up to her damn cheekbones. She had red eyes and wore red. That’s it. I passed out randomly with Willow and Clover. Might be her semblance.”

Robyn looked around, making sure no one was nearby to listen. Police were talking to Willow and James and Jacques were arguing because Jacques didn’t want police in his home. The kids were leaning against a wall by the door, not being questioned because James told the police not to question them at all. “ Malori?”

“ No shit.” Qrow scoffed, “ She wanted to kill me. It’s obvious she’s in the Malori Tribe.” 

“ Hey, guys.” Clover walked over and sat down beside Qrow.

Qrow smiled, “ You feeling better?”

Clover nodded, “ Feeling a little dizzy. But better.” He smiled back.

Robyn looked at the two and did the same movement before smirking and slowly-awkwardly- walking away.

Clover sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “ Uhm, can I ask you something?”

“ What is it?” Qrow asked.

“ Did you know that woman?”

Qrow shook his head, “ No.”

Clover sighed, “ Qrow, I’m...I’m worried. Concerned, actually. You were impaled earlier today and you were at Snowshoe dust shipping at four AM. We looked into it and found out someone planted bombs at Snowshoe. Did you-?”

“ Brothers, no!” Qrow yelled, apologizing when everyone looked at him. “ I didn’t plant any bombs. I just like walking early in the morning and my feet led me to Snowshoe.” Thankfully, he practiced this lie, “ I was with Aster at the time, too. You can even ask him.”

That seemed to get Clover’s attention on something else, “ Speaking of. Where is Aster?”

Qrow looked at him confused and started to look around. 

Where  _ was _ Aster?

* * *

  
  


Dolores sat on a very,  _ very _ high rooftop, waiting for someone. Behind her, she heard the doors to the roof open and she smirked, “ It was brave of you to message me, asking to talk. Though, I have to ask. Why?”

“ You know why.” Aster spat as he leaned against the wall by the doors, watching as Dolores turned around, still seated. At least three meters apart. “ Cherry. What did you do with her?”

She innocently smiled as if she wasn’t a bandit and was just a normal woman, “I did nothing with her. We found her in the Slums and she agreed to join the Tribe.”

He scoffed, “ She’s not even twenty-one!” He grimaced when he remembered that Raven and Qrow were born in the Branwen Tribe.

“what’s to make you think I won’t kill you right now?”

He chuckled as he shook his head, “ You should be grateful I didn’t tell the cops where you are.” Even though it pained him not to tell Qrow he was talking with Dolores. But he had to

Her smirk turned into a grin, “ Finally not threatening immediately I see. Good job.”

He shrugged, “ I changed over the years.”

“ Speaking of years.”

He knew where this conversation was going.

  
“ What happened to our deal?”

He rolled his eyes, “ You told me to stay away, but you didn’t say for how long. I stayed away for twenty years. The deals off.”

“ You can’t decide that.”

He smirked, “ I can. After the explosion, you told me to leave so you wouldn’t kill James. But I realized that you would have killed him either way.”

She sighed, “ Took you twenty years to figure that out?”

“ Two days.”

“ So why didn’t you go back?” She asked.

He looked away, “ Because it was too painful to go back after I left.”

She frowned and rested her elbows on her knees, interlocking her fingers and putting her chin on her hand, “ If you say the deal is off. Then I can kill Ironwood right now.”

His eyes widened, “ You wouldn’t.”

“ I would.” She stood up but didn’t walk towards him. “ Remember when you found my tribe’s camp during your second year?”

He nodded slowly.

“ I remember. I remember your scared little face. When we attacked, your team told you to find help. And we killed your team.”

Something horrible twisted in his gut and his breath came out in uneven gasps.

She smiled, “ We gave you a choice; If you ratted us out, then we would give you the one member we didn’t kill. If you did, we would kill that member.”

Aster remembered. He remembered it all. “ Both choices were lies. You still killed her, and your tribe left before I could even tell the Huntsman where your tribe was.”

She chuckled, “ You were so...innocent. Didn’t know what to do when it was just your team against a whole bandit tribe. Once your team was dead, you transferred to Atlas Academy, thinking there were no bandits. But you were so wrong.” 

She started to slowly walk towards him, “ Then, just a few days before graduation. The explosion happened, killing James’ team. We wanted to kill James, but why not play with his feelings instead? We made the deal, and you left.”

She cupped his cheek and wiped a tear with her thumb, “ I heard you have a son. We have that deal for a reason. It shouldn’t have been broken, but you broke it by stepping just one foot near James and Qrow. Don’t be surprised if James dies.” And like that, she walked off, doing a flip off the roof.

Aster slowly crouched down, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting a few tears fall. Just a reminder of that day always made him tear up. 

That day…

His team was sent on a mission during his second year to clear our Grimm if an abandoned settlement. They just hadn't expected that a bandit tribe had their camp there. Team JADE fought for what felt like hours, and they told Aster to go find help. So he went.

But he didn't make it.

He was stopped by Overkill and Dolores, and he thought he was gonna die, but they didn't kill him. They told him that they killed the members of his team, except one. So, they gave him a choice; Don’t rat out where the camp is, and they would let her live. If he did rat them out, then she dies.

He of course chose the first option, but it didn't matter. 

They still killed Jaida.

He transferred to Atas Academy soon after that, thinking there were no bandits in Atlas. But he was so wrong. He met James’ team and became good friends with them, until the explosion happened…

And the three members of team SMIL died, along with James’ smile.

He shook his head and let the tears fall. 

* * *

Qrow groaned as he awoke, feeling the soft silk of his bed in his suite. He needed a good night's sleep after what happened yesterday. He was surprised at how easily someone could kick him through a window. Especially because she was shorter than him.

His groan was because he was tired, but another groan came when he felt something fluffy on his face. “ You have a fucking bed on the floor. My face is not your bed.”

Ozzy got off of his face, then laid down beside him. Qrow huffed, “ I can't stay mad at you.” Seriously. He couldn't. Ozzy was white ragamuffin kitten and had these big eyes. It was just so cute. 

Qrow sat up and Ozzy did the same movement. “ Did you get fatter?” 

Aster snorted and Qrow yelped, “ How the hell did you get in?”

“ Your door isn't locked.” Aster smirked.

Qrow sighed, dragging a hand down his face, “ Where were you last night?”

“ Did you forget I have a son?”

Qrow winced, “ Yea..”

Aster facepalmed.

Qrow looked back at Ozzy, “ Did you grow or something? You look a lot fatter.”

Aster sighed, “ Qrow. One, Ozzy is a terrible name. Two, he’s fluffy. He just looks fat.”

Qrow ignored him and instead gasped, “ I have an idea!” He leaves over to open the drawer of his night table, pulling out four cards. “ I wanna see which he thinks is best.” On the cards,  _ Atlesian, Mistralian, Mantlean, Valen,  _ were written on them. “ He better not be an Atlas fan. Choose.” 

Ozzy looked at the four cards in front of him, turning his head to look at each one and Qrow and Aster thought he was actually considering this. He moved his paw towards the Atlesian card and Qrow made the most exasperated gasp, putting his hands on the side of Ozzy’s face. “ Traitor.”

Aster facepalmed but smiled.

* * *

  
  


Qrow walked around Mantle, holding a coffee. He never got his coffee from shops in Atlas because when he said his name, they looked at him weirdly. So he just got coffee from Mantle.

It was dark out, and he was tired. But late-night walks were actually soothing. His scroll beeped like a million times and he sighed as he pulled it out.

_ Thunder Thighs: OSCAR IS MISSING AGAIN _

_ Vine: Again? _

_ Banana Boy: Long story short, he gets lost a lot. _

_ Doggo: Well he's like really small- _

_ Petal: This is why we don't let him walk around Atlas alone. _

_ James: Tracked his scroll. He's in Mantle. _

_ Ice Princess: Why would he be in Mantle? _

_ James: How did he even get down there? There is no footage on the cameras of him leaving. _

_ PUNches: That's sus. _

_ Blake: We are not using Among Us terms right now, Yang. _

_ PUNches: You’re just mad because I killed you. _

_ James: @Birb man Aren't you down in Mantle? _

_ Birb man: I am.  _

_ Ten: Maybe you could try finding him? _

_ Birb man: I'll look. _

He huffed as he put away his scroll. Seriously, why was Oscar in Mantle at 9 pm? That was sus-Damnit. Now Yang had him using Among Us terms. 

He walked around Mantle, looking down at his scroll and at the red dot, indicating where Oscar was. He turned and was supposed to find Oscar.

But he found much more.

In the shadowy alleyway, a bandit with a golden bandana on his forearm lay still, not even breathing and an arrow shot right through his head, his eyes wide and no light. On the wall, there were the words ‘I’m sorry’ written in red, and Qrow assumed whoever did it used spray paint.

But who and what were they sorry for? The bandit obviously didn't write it. Since he was dead.

He turned his head to the other wall, in golden spray paint, the words ‘ Be ready’ were written. He looked down to pavement ground.

…

His eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sight…

The sight…

The sight of Oscar badly bruised up, his hand almost looking like it was reaching for his cane but there was no movement. He was covered in blood, what seemed to be the stab of a knife was at his ribcage. His right eye looked swollen, purple and red. Someone punched him. 

His eyes weren't open…

And he was barely breathing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like making Oscar get hurt?
> 
> Oscar protection squad please stop me.
> 
> At first, it was gonna be someone else, but I thought of the best idea if it were Oscar. So now you have to wait to see what happens next...


	8. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the most emotional chapters I've ever written.

_What they enjoyed, they can never lose. That joy becomes a part of them._

_But sometimes they can lose a part of themselves._

* * *

  
  


All the kids had felt this once because they’ve been through it. 

Pyrrha…

Penny…

Team BRNZ…

It was all too much.

And now Oscar.

They all felt like they were screaming, and no one could hear. Like their hearts had just sunk to the ground, breaking into pieces. They wanted to give up so many times, but it was like Oscar was the voice of reason. The voice to keep going.

_“But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here.”_ Jaune had told Ruby that, once. She was shocked at how she was here; Standing in Oscar’s hospital room and over his laying still body. No sounds in the room other than the sniffs from the rest of them, and the choked sobs that a few had tried to hide.

When Oscar went into emergency surgery, they were told about his injuries: Almost everything was broken. A left broken arm, fractured wrist, right broken leg. He had a severe head injury, and there was a knife wound just in his rib cage. His lower intestine was ruptured from what seemed to be a gunshot. How did this happen…? But did it even matter anymore? He was dead.

But of course, it mattered. Of course, Oscar mattered.

_“ Because you felt like you could make a difference.”_ Jaune was right. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted to find whoever did this and just...kill them? She didn’t know what she would do. But she wanted to make whoever did this suffer.

And Qrow did too.

He knew who did this. Well, he knows _what_ did this. The Malori Tribe. It was obvious. The golden spraypaint and everything. He had wanted to protect these kids from the tribe, from his past, but he failed to protect one. His rage right now blinded him from everything, but the sadness that twisted within him kept him still. Kept him from leaving Oscar and the others alone.

Right now, all he could do was just stay. Be there for the kids. Like he always had.

It was painful just to say that he was...

Gone.

Oscar lay still, not breathing, and no one even being able to say goodbye. Not yet. Because they couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t believe how someone so young, so innocent, could be so badly hurt. Who would hurt such a young boy? Why would they?

_“ I'm... scared. I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I ever thought was possible. I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this? Who would ask for this?”_ No one would ever ask for this, Oscar. No one. You had every right to be scared. You can’t be brave if there isn’t fear. 

**_“ I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I?”_ **

“ You were your own person,” Ruby whispered.

_“ No, it's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking, and I do know that I want to do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left.”_

He did everything he could.

They all just wanted the pain to be gone. The pain of having to see, watch, someone, die. The pain of knowing that those who die will never come home to the people they love, the ones they care about. It hurts so bad that it’s almost like they can’t breathe.

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye, not removing eye contact from Oscar even though she couldn’t bear to see him like this. She just wanted to see him, one last time, before he would go away forever. She wasn’t brave enough to say goodbye, and it was too painful to even believe that this was an actual goodbye. She knew she would never get to say hello again.

Blake didn’t know Oscar very well, but they had bonded over books and some other stuff during the time. Seriously, it was like they shared one brain cell. She wished that she had more time with him. More time to bond over books, or just to get to know each other. 

Yang had always given these glares to Ozpin, always narrowing her eyes to see if it was Ozpin or Oscar. She should have known that in a way, it hurt Oscar. She should have known better. She never believed in goodbyes, but she did believe in letting go. And she couldn’t believe she was letting him go right now. He would always have a place in her heart. 

How had time passed by so fast with him? 

Oscar was the one little brother that Jaune never had. And Jaune was the older brother Oscar never had. The two were inseparable. Jaune got to teach him new things, like putting on hair gel like how Qrow had taught him. He smiled when Marrow took a hold of his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. He chuckled as he remembered their first meeting, but it came out as a choked sob. _“ Hello?”_

_“ Um... yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose here?”_

They started with a hello, and now, it was about to end with a complicated goodbye. 

Nora clung to Ren, trying to look at Oscar to see that bubbly boy. But each time she looked, it was just Oscar laying still. At times, she could see him as a little boy, scared and frightened. It reminded her of when she was young. When her mom ran from the Grimm and left her behind, she had no one to cling to. But when she got to a new settlement, and Grimm attacked, she clung to Ren because Ren was there for her/

Ren put his arm around Nora’s waist, keeping her by his side as if she were about to disappear. Another one. Just gone, like that. They had all said Oscar was apart of the team, and he is, and always will be. He and no one else replaced Pyrrha’s spot, and no one ever well. Just like how no one will ever replace Oscar’s spot in the team.

Ironwood sighed and looked down, tears threatening to roll down pale cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder, so warm and comforting. He turned his head to see Aster, smiling at him. James faked a smile and looked away again. 

He had once asked what Ozpin would think of everything, and Oscar of course answered the question. He always spoke his mind. It was what James really liked about Oscar. He’d never get the chance to tell him that he was proud. “ _Well, I can tell you what I think. The path you're heading down where you're the only one with the answers, where you do the thing you think is right no matter the cost, it's not going to take you anywhere good.”_

_“ Keeping our humanity. It's what makes us different from her.”_

_“ It's okay to be afraid. You just can't let that fear control you.”_

What was....what was gonna happen to everyone now? What would happen to Ozpin? James looked at the cane in the corner of the room, looking dull as if it were merely just a simple walking cane. Nothing else. There was a bit of blood on the handle, and for a second, James could see Oscar smiling and holding it. 

Maria was actually grateful for her prosthetic eyes, so no one would know she would actually be crying right now. She could feel the sadness, but her eyes say otherwise. She thinks that they knew she’d be crying if she had her silver eyes. She chuckled, remembering how much Oscar yelled in fear during the fight against Cordovan. He was a strong boy. She hoped he knew he was strong during the last minutes of his journey.

Clover didn’t know if he should reach out his hand to Qrow’s. He, in a way, did, but their fingers just brushed. Clover, finally took a hold of Qrow’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and interlocking.

Qrow’s heart pounded, and he felt like he had just finished running a marathon. The sound of his heartbeat was in his ears. His vision went blurry with tears and he was struggling to swallow. His bottom lip trembled and he dug his fingernails into the hand that wasn’t being held. He could feel blood rolling down his palms, small drops falling onto the white, polished floor. 

He glanced at Winter when she put a hand on his shoulder and gave her a fake smile. 

Fake smile, huh? He always faked a smile. He faked a smile every day. He used to cheer Tai on from afar, never being close because of his semblance. His semblance caused this, didn’t it? Oscar was dead because of him. His breath came out in uneven gasps and let go of Clover’s hand and got out of Winter’s grip as he ran out of the room. Thankful only both of them noticed.

He shouldn’t be in that room. Not when everything was his fault. He didn’t deserve the warm and comforting touch Clover gave. He didn’t deserve anything. Everything was his fault. He used to stand by Summer’s side and Oscar’s side.

Look at how it turned out.

He didn’t know how long he walked, but when he found a hallway that was empty, he leaned against a wall and slid down, finally letting the tears fall free. The tears were almost like a waterfall, never stopping. He lifted his shaking hand to look at the marks his nails made. Blood was replaced with dried blood.

He balled his hands into fists and hid his face in his knees, not daring to lift his head. He felt so pathetic, weak. He had tried so hard to protect these kids from those bandits. But how could he protect them when they didn’t know what they were up against. When the least expected would happen.

He had tried to protect Ruby from Salem and her people, just like how Ozpin did. When Ruby went against Cinder the night she met Glynda in Vale, Ozpin didn’t allow her in because she was a great fighter- He wanted to protect her. How else could he protect her other than being surrounded by trained Huntsman?

Why couldn't Ozpin protect Oscar?

Ruby didn’t know what she was up against, nor did Summer when she left. And because she didn’t know, she was attacked by Tyrian. 

How could he protect the kids when they didn’t know anything?

No more secrets.

No more half-truths.

But how could he tell them after everything that’s happened? How could he tell them, that he knew who did this to Oscar, and they could have saved Oscar if Qrow had just _told_ them? He can’t protect them if they can’t protect themselves from something they don’t know. 

He doesn’t have to feel this pain. He doesn’t have to feel shame. He won’t if he just goes down to Mantle and gets a drink…

Drinking until he passed out always washed away the horrible feelings and pain, made them go away and come back to haunt him another day. Was it so wrong to just not want to feel the pain anymore? 

_Get gin….margarita….whiskey….anything._

Anything to make the pain go away.

_Please make it go away._

“ Please.” He whined, “ Please.”

He wanted to get up. Wanted to leave and fly down to Mantle. Make the pain go away. But he was stopped when warm, strong arms wrapped around him, not letting him leave and only letting him cry into their chest. “ It’s alright,” Clover whispered. “ I’m right here.”

Qrow just sobbed, sobbed until his eyes hurt. How could he think that? He was doing so well. He couldn’t relapse. He couldn’t bear to see Ruby and Yang’s disappointed faces. Any of the kid’s disappointed faces. Not today. And not ever.

He finally raised his head.

Clover smiled and looked at a pale, tear-stained face, red puffy eyes looking at him. 

“ It’s all my fault.”

Clover shook his head, “ No, it isn’t.”

Qrow scoffed and laughed. It scared Clover. “ You think it wasn’t my fault? Oscar is fucking dead. Clover!” He knew Clover wouldn’t understand him. Clover didn’t know about the Malori Tribe, after all. He added a murmured, “ Maybe I should join him. I know no one wants me.”

Clover’s eyes widened and he cupped Qrow’s face, looking into his eyes desperately, “ Please don’t say that.” He gasped out, “ Do you rather everyone would have found Oscar dead in an alleyway? You took him to this hospital. You wanted to save him. Even if he couldn’t be saved. And everyone cares for you. I...I want you.”

What Clover said caught them both off guard.

Qrow’s lip trembled, “ I just want the pain to be gone. Is that too much to ask for?”

Clover wiped a newly formed tear with his thumb, “ I’m right here.” He had never seen Qrow like this. Never saw him in a hospital crying. But he wasn’t complaining. Nor was he disappointed or disgusted. It was normal. He wanted to be there for Qrow every step of the way. Never leave his side. He rested his forehead against Qrow’s, smiling when he didn’t back away and just closed his eyes. He moved his arms back around Qrow.

It was just a simple forehead touch, yet it sent Qrow flying into the cloud. The hot short breaths on his lips leaving just for a second and chasing away the cold. Even in Atlas, the coldest kingdom in Remnant, Qrow was warm. Warm in Clover’s arms.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in.

Clover’s lips were soft and of course, warm against his. The lingering taste of coffee just on the tip of his tongue. Every breath he took just smelled like Clover’s cologne which was almost gone now. For once, he didn’t feel so shy around Clover. If anything, his lips and the warm arms were inviting. He opened his eyes at times, to just look at Clover, whose eyes were wide.

Why wasn’t he kissing back?

They parted lips, both of them breathless and Clover shook his head slowly. Sure, he had always dreamed of this. Dreamed of the day he finally got to taste and feel Qrow’s lips. But…” You’re mourning, Qrow...It’s just-”

“ No,” Qrow said, firmly, his voice a little wobbly. “ I’m mourning, yea...but I...you said you wanted me. I want you…”

Clover let out a breath before slowly leaning in again, finally kissing Qrow back. It almost felt like time stopped, and all they could focus on were the feeling of their lips. Qrow’s heart pounded in his chest and he felt his knees go weak. They were basically glued to each other.

Down the hall, Robyn and May were just around the corner. The Happy Huntresses didn’t go into the hospital room, thinking it was better that for those who knew Oscar better should go in. Robyn turned her head to May and put her hand out, “ Did I not say after a dramatic moment?”

May sighed as she put two hundred lien onto the palm of her hand.

* * *

It was time.

“ It’s not the goodbye that hurts.” Weiss murmured, “ Just the flashbacks that follow.”

Qrow’s shaking hand put Long Memory (collapsed) Into Oscar’s hands. Why hadn’t Ozpin done anything to save Oscar?!

He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts of Ozpin.

He took a few steps back and Clover put his arms around him, chest pressed to his back and Clover’s head on his shoulder. He could feel a small tear stain go into the fabric of his shoulder, and he put his arms on Clover’s to return the hug.

“ It’s so hard....” Ruby sighed, “ To say goodbye.”

“ None of us thought it would come this soon.” Yang said, hugging Ruby at her side.

“ He fought well.” Maria said, “ He was the best of us.”

“ The emotional support son of the group.” Jaune chuckled and it ended with a sniff. He looked at Oscar again, the monitor still connected for some reason. Jaune tried his best, but not even his aura amp was able to heal Oscar. It was too late when he got to the hospital.

“ It’s like...a shadow.” Nora 

_And in a shadows absence comes strength._

None of them noticed the spark that came from his cane.

_A simple spark can ignite hope._

But what they did notice, was that the monitor started beeping again. 

He had a pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT.
> 
> HAH, YALL THOUGHT.
> 
> AJSJNALKSKDFNLA
> 
> me: writes kiss scene in an emotional chapter.
> 
> also me: leaves everyone on a cliffhanger.
> 
> The cane was actually one of the reasons on why I chose Oscar to be the one that gets hurt first. ( If y'all think only Oscar gets hurt then JAIDNKAJSIA)


	9. Their Smiles Are A Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is based on (of course) Andy’s other fic called “ Birds Should Not Be Caged.”
> 
> Warning: Self Harm.

Qrow sighed, leaning forward from where he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He sobbed into them, waves of an ocean came and came, and with each wave came a whimper. His heart pounded and ringing developed in his ears. His throat closed up and he bit his lip to try and stop it from trembling.

It was a miracle that Oscar lived, but now he was in a coma.

And the doctors weren't sure he would wake up.

Despite what Clover said, Qrow still believed it was his fault that everything happened. If he just focused on the Malori Tribe, he could have made sure this never happened. His hands trembled, his index finger going up and upon his forehead. Why was he so nervous? Why was he so scared? His finger moved within the time of just a tick, tick, tick. Was he nervous because Clover was coming later? Coming to comfort him?

His throat wanted something. Yearned for something. Something he couldn't have. Something he would never have again. But he still so longed for it. Desperate for the taste of it, his hand reached over to his night table.

But he felt nothing. His flask was gone. Yang hid it.

He slowly and shakingly opened a drawer and took out a pocket knife. This knife was...the first knife he got. The first knife he used to ever stab someone in his tribe. The first knife he used to...to hit himself.

Holding this, reminded him of the time he was so, so scared of his father. Scared he would hurt him again. He stabbed him one day, and it didn't end well. He was foolish to think just a small pocket knife could end the abuse, the yelling, the pain. For a second, he could feel his cheek meet a fist, an imaginary fist.

“ He’s gone. He can’t hurt you now.” A warmness bloomed through his chest as he heard Summer spoke. He turned his head to where Summer sat in the corner on a chair, Ozzy in her lap. “ Cute kitten.”

He sniffed, “ You’re not real.” And like that, he could feel a soft, warm, featherlight touch on his shoulder before it went cold again, a breeze sweeping past him and the cold replacing the warmth in his chest. 

His hand shook as he held the pocket knife, hearing the tell-tale whispers of to not do it. But that does not stop him from going into the bathroom. Nor does it stop the small droplets of blood that go onto the polished, tile floor at a slow speed. He looks at himself, he was so bony, fragile; Like he could easily be broken. Weak. Pale skin in between scars. 

How did he end up like this?

The bathroom filled with the smell of raw acid air, a smell that he had forgotten these past years. The smell was like a symbol- either death or pain. It was always one of those. Something he had gotten used to. He felt like he earned these scars as if he deserved them. Deserved them for all the pain he’s brought to others. If he’s not hurting himself, he’s hurting everyone around him.

He does not know when he collapses to the floor, and he does not know when he is taken to his bed, arms holding him before pulling the covers up. The warmth replaced the cold and Qrow shivered under the blankets before going into the void.

  
  


* * *

Clover was just finishing up a few reports, checking the time so he wouldn’t be late. He was to go to Qrow’s suite later, to just comfort him. Starting tomorrow, an investigation on how Oscar was even _in_ Mantle starts.

They had no leads.

All they knew was that the man who was dead next to Oscar in the alleyway was his assailant. But why was there an arrow in the man’s head? Obviously wasn’t Oscar since he couldn’t even use a bow and arrow. 

Clover shook his head, chasing away the thoughts of his assailant. He was dead, that was all that mattered. He couldn’t hurt Oscar anymore. 

They just had to figure out how Oscar got down to Mantle. Cameras were, for some reason, off in that alleyway. 

Cameras were known to be broken in alleyways because of bandits and muggers. But the cameras in this alleyway were hidden very well. Unless they were hacked, ( Which was literally not possible because this was Atlas! They had the best technology!) They had nothing.

But maybe they weren’t hacked..?

There were a few people who actually had clearance to check and disable cameras in Atlas and Mantle; Pietro Poledina, and Mason Sailo. Pietro doesn’t ever disable the cameras, so Mason might have been a lead. He’d made a mental note to talk to James about it later. 

Speaking of James, a notification comes from his scroll and he presses it: leading his scroll into messages.

**_James:_ ** _Your visiting Qrow later, correct?_ _  
  
_

Clover was confused by the message but responded.

 **_Clover:_ ** _Yea. Why?_

**_James:_ ** _Might not be a very good idea right now._

Clover felt a spike of concern stir.

**_Clover:_ ** _Is he okay?_

There was a long pause: and Clover took that as something was wrong. Him and James were very good friends, and knew each other very well. So if there was ever a pause in his messages, something was up.

**_James:_ ** _He’s fine. Maybe come in 30 mins._

30 minutes it is. Still thinking something was wrong, he got up and prepared to make hot chocolate. Three because it was obvious James was with Qrow in his suite. He felt a twinge of jealousy but he shook it off. Qrow and James were just friends. They were all friends. 

Clover had gotten to know Aster over the days and well: Clover had no idea how to describe it, but he and Aster were like best friends. Both born in Mistral ( Yes, Mistral because of their damn tans,) Both were really big saps. Like a soulmate just best friend version. 

Okay...Clover may have been over exaggerating. But this was his first friend who was similar to him other than Elm. They were both very attractive, loved fish, done medical training, lost their teams, had gone to Atlas Academy.

Okay, maybe Clover was overexaggerating. Still, they become good friends.

He pulled out his scroll to message Aster. He knew Aster and Qrow were good friends, so maybe he could bring Aster along.

* * *

  
  


As he’s in the void, he can hear Oscar’s screams, see his scared face; Eyes wide and his breath hitching. He can see Oscar getting attacked by the bandit, and he does not know if it is a vision- but he can see the same woman from two nights ago, shooting an arrow into the bandit’s head so he wouldn’t deliver the final blow onto Oscar.

He can feel, see, smell, the blood. Trickling down arms slowly, like a pinprick to a finger. 

He shoots up from the bed, eyes wide and head turning multiple times. When did he get to his bed? How? His unspoken questions are answered when he sees James, sitting on a chair in a corner of the room, replacing where Summer once sat. He shouldn’t lash out at James for sitting in the chair Summer always did when Summer was just a part of his imagination; Something to haunt him.

He gags when he tastes something bile in his throat, something daring to come out. James’ eyes open and Qrow can only see Oscar now, laying still and bleeding. Should he have stayed at the hospital? Watch over Oscar for the night despite being in a coma? No. No doctor or nurse would want to see him like this.

Whatever was threatening to come up, James understood immediately and grabbed the trash can by him, standing up to sit beside Qrow and Qrow puked into the trash can, pouring out the shame and guilt that twisted in his stomach. Puking was like a storm, it comes, It’s horrible, it passes. As he poured out his stomach’s contents, it sure makes him feel wretched.

He does not care about the puking, nor the situation right now. He is more scared about James, what his reaction was when he found Qrow, making the new scars that told a story. He didn’t know when the lights were even turned on, and in the light, his scars were a narrow thread of silver.

James put the trash can down and just stared. Stared that it made Qrow feel guilty, ashamed. Would James be mad? The icy stare is replaced with tears and James lunges forward, hugging Qrow. 

_“ Please.”_ James hated how pathetic he sounded, but he needed Qrow to hear him. To know what it does to him. He wanted Qrow to know that he wasn’t going through this alone. He needed help, but he couldn’t do it alone. “ What is giving you the urge?” He broke the hug but stayed close, resting his hands on his shoulders.

Qrow looked at the sight in front of him; James trying to hold in his tears but failing at it. He almost sees James from after the explosion, when they told him that the rest of his team was dead. And the day Aster left. James barely showed emotion unless it was something personal, and Qrow knew that this was bad if James was actually crying.

Qrow shook his head, “ If I’m not hurting myself, I’m hurting everyone around me.”

“ That’s not true.” James gasped out, squeezing his shoulders, “ I’m not hurt.”

“ But-”

“ Even after the explosion.” James assured, already knowing what Qrow was about to say, “ You weren’t at the mine when it exploded. You didn’t hurt me.” He smiled, but Qrow knew deep down it wasn’t a true smile. He hadn’t truly smiled since the explosion. And Qrow didn’t know if he ever would truly smile again. “ You can’t go through this alone. And I won’t let you go through this alone. Not ever. You have me, the children, Clover, and Aster.” He hugged him.

Qrow hesitated, his entire body trembling from the warm affection. He slowly, oh so slowly, hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. He looked at the newly formed scars, some still open wounds. 

“ Why don’t you go take a shower?” James suggested they parted from the hug.

“ Is Clover coming?” Qrow asked awkwardly. Sure, he enjoyed James’ company, but he also wanted to be held in Clover’s warm embrace. 

James deadpanned and shook his head fondly, “ In a few minutes.” 

Qrow nodded. Qrow still felt guilty, ashamed, pathetic. He didn’t know if he should be mad at himself, or upset that James had to find him half-naked in his bathroom, new-formed scars along the arm.

He doesn’t shower, instead, he just takes a bath and sits in the hot water that makes him hiss as it hits a few of the open wounds. He has his legs pulled up to his chest, resting his head on his knees as he just sits, shivering. 

When he comes back into his room fully dressed, James is still sitting on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief for some reason. Qrow smiled and sat beside him crisscrossed. They sit in silence, and Qrow only leans into James’ flesh side. James chuckled and put an arm around Qrow’s shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down it just to reassure him that he was _here._ And that he was not leaving. Not ever.

“ I think your cat is trying to kill me.” James joked.

Qrow chuckled, “ Chances are low.”

“ But never zero,” James said as his eyes landed on Ozzy, who was peeking his head around the corner and glaring at James. Qrow snorted.

It was just a few minutes of silence until Qrow spoke, “ James...I need to tell you something.”

“ What is it?” He asked and he saw how Qrow sheepishly smiled.

And that sheepish smile stayed when Qrow explained to him about the Malori Tribe, and James was full on glaring. “ _What.”_

Qrow chuckled nervously, “ Yea…”

James just blinked, “ And you're telling me this now, because...?”

“ Actually I was never gonna tell you.” Qrow squeaked as he corrected and quickly spoke when James’ eyes widened, “ I'm telling you because I need your help!”

“ You believe that they are responsible for Oscar’s wounds?”

“ I don't believe,” Qrow said, “ I know.”

James tried his best to stay calm, “ How long have they been here?”

Qrow sighed, “ I don't know. I was told that maybe three days ago that they wanted to kill me. But they've been causing problems just a few days before that.”

James didn't know if he should be mad at Qrow for not telling him this, or mad at himself that he hadn't even known that this was happening in Mantle. “ Who told you?”

Qrow’s eyes widened, “ We don't need to talk about that.” He said it a little to fast for his tone.

“ Qrow.”

“ The Happy Huntresses.”

“ What?!” James yelled.

“ Don’t get mad-”

“ What do you mean the Huntresses? Qrow, do you not know-”

“ Yes, I know that they've been spying on us, Jimbo. Don't worry, they don't know about Amity.” Qrow spoke calmly.

James sighed and dragged a hand down his face, “ Does anyone else know?”

“ Aster.”

“ Aster.” James deadpanned, “ You’re telling me that Aster knew this before me?”

“ He knew like ten minutes after I found out the tribe was trying to kill me.” Qrow aborted when his jaw dropped.

“ But, hold on.” James sighed, “ Aster found their camp in Mistral, and was able to find where the rest were and they got arrested. So how are they here?”

“ I don't know.” Qrow admitted, “ Each time I bring up the Malori Tribe, he tenses.”

“ It's understandable. They did kill his team…” 

“ Has Aster been a little off to you?” Qrow asked.

James nodded, “ After that woman attacked you, Clover and Willow, I talked to him and the minute I had to speak to Jacques about something, he disappeared.”

“ Somethings not right.” Qrow shook his head, “ Should we ask him?”

“ We should give him some time. It's been maybe twenty-three years since we've seen him. He doesn't know us that well anymore. Perhaps we should give him the chance to trust us. And about that woman, do you think she's in the Malori Tribe?”

Qrow shrugged, “ I doubt she isn't.”

“ Okay, ” James sighed out, finally accepting the problem. “ Do we tell the kids?”

“ No.” Qrow said immediately.

“ No?” James repeated in question, his hand not rubbing Qrow’s shoulder anymore. 

Qrow wanted to tell the kids. He _will_ tell the kids. But only until he finds out how Oscar was in Mantle and why. “ Only until we find out why and how Oscar was in Mantle.” There wasn't camera footage of Oscar leaving, because for some reason, the cameras were off just outside the Academy and in the hangar. Whoever did it has obviously disabled Atlas security before, because no one can disable it that easily.

James nodded, “ Understandable. We don't want them to get hurt. These are trained huntsmen, after all.” He knew the kids could take care of themselves. They _both_ knew. But these were trained Huntsmen of twenty years or more. “ So, what do we do?”

Qrow sighed, “ We don't tell the kids, nor the Ace-Ops-”

“ Not even Clover?”

“ Clover can't know.” Qrow said firmly, “ If they're after me, then they'd likely go after Clover because we...y’know…”

“ Kissed?” James smirked.

“ Yea.” Qrow glared at this smirk, “ It's just me, you, and Aster for this. If we’ll need help, then we’ll get the Ace-Ops and Clover.”

A moment of silence passed, and Qrow spoke, “ Life really is shit huh?”

A familiar pair came into sight and Qrow smiled. “ Life sucks, ” Aster said, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and Clover holding another two, “ But hot chocolate always makes it better.” 

James retracted his arm and scooted back so he was sitting against the headboard.

Qrow smiled and put his arms out, thankful for his long-sleeved shirt. He kept moving his hands, trying to tell Clover that he wanted a hug.

Clover smiled, put down the mugs then sat in front of Qrow, hugging the older man and pulling him into his lap. He smiled when he felt Qrow’s lip press to the side of his neck. They didn't know what they were, but they both definitely knew they had feelings for the other. And they both wanted this.

“ I found out something for the cameras.” Clover said.

“ I thought the investigation didn't start until tomorrow?” Qrow murmured Into Clover’s neck.

Clover nodded, “ It does but I thought I could maybe get a head start.”

Qrow scoffed, “ Workaholic.” He said and Aster snorted.

“ What did you find out?” James asked.

“ Well, since you have someone who can disable the network for the cameras, he might be the one disabling the cameras down in Mantle. If possible, maybe even the ones In the Academy too.” Clover explained.

James hummed, “ Mason Sailo.”

“ Oh gods.” Aster murmured.

“ What is it?” Qrow asked.

“ I know him.” 

Clover’s eyes lit up, “ Well if you know him then maybe we can see if he did anything.”

Aster chuckled, “ I do know him, but...were not like…”

“ Friends?” James asked.

Aster made an ‘Eh noise. “ We...we’re like close but not really friends?”

Clover and James gave a confused look.

Qrow snorted. “ He means close as in he's seen him naked.” He said and Aster hid his face in his hands, “ They hooked up.”

James was never gonna admit he felt a twinge of jealousy.

Aster groaned. “ I can try talking to him again. I do have his number.” He added a murmured, “ And maybe we can have part two.” 

“ Are you sure?” James asked, “ Maybe Qrow can talk to him?”

Aster scoffed, “ Like Qrow is reliable.”

Qrow sputtered and immediately sat up, getting out of Clover’s lap despite his pout, “ I am reliable!”

“ And I killed Mufasa.” Aster retorted.

Qrow pouted and they all laughed.

Over the next hour, the room was filled with laughter and bright eyes. Qrow smiled, he doesn't remember the last time they were like this; Laughing, smiling, tears in eyes. It's a sight to see. 

Eventually everyone except Qrow fell asleep. He was surprised his bed could even fit all four of them, especially because they were all taller than him. Of course they had to be taller than him. He was the short one of the group, the literal baby. 

Aster was snuggled up to James’ side and Qrow took a photo to tease them about it the next day. Clover was holding him and Qrow felt so warm, but still felt so guilty. He shook his head, just letting the warmth hold him.

  
He stealthily wiggled out of Clover’s grip so he wouldn't wake him up. He stood up from the bed.

He had no idea how he found himself playing UNO with Ozzy.

“ Your turn.” He whispered.

Ozzy placed his last card down.

He won.

Qrow blinked, “ I did not just fucking lose to a cat.”

Someone quietly knocked at his suite door and he groaned. Who would be up at 2 in the morning?!

When he opened it, Blake stood at the door, in her Atlas pajamas and standing awkwardly. Qrow’s face softened, “ Hey, kiddo.”

“ Hi.” She said and rubbed the back of her head, “ I've been having this headache for a few hours. And I came to you since it's likely you have Aspirin, ‘cuz...you know.” 

_Because of my drinking._ He smiled, “ Come on in. Just be quiet, the others are sleeping.”

“ Others?” She asked as he walked in. “ Oh.” She said when she saw the General, Aster and Clover laying down and sleeping. She looked at him then the three and did the same movement.

His eyes widened, “ No we did not have sex!”

She threw her hands up, “ Sorry!” 

He opened a cabinet in the kitchen and took out some aspirin, “ Do you usually get headaches?” 

She shook her head, “ No. It was maybe just an hour before you found Oscar when it started.” 

He would have asked what she did before that, but he didn't want to seem overprotective, and he wanted her to let her have her rest. He handed her the aspirin and a water bottle, “ Here.”

She smiled and took them, “ Thanks.” She then walked to the door, “ Goodnight.” She called before leaving. 

He smiled and went back to the bed.

Well, he would have gone into the bed if he was still wondering what Blake did. Maybe she was on a mission? Despite invading his privacy, he took Clover’s scroll out to check missions.

There was a rare mission Oscar was allowed to go on; Patrols in Mantle with one of the other kids. Those were the only missions he was allowed to go on. Clover didn't check those missions, only the important ones. 

As Qrow checked the missions on Clover’s scroll, one question crossed Qrow’s mind.

Why did Blake pair up with Oscar to do a patrol down in Mantle just an hour before Qrow found him?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake...
> 
> I need like a team name for Aster, James, Qrow and Clover. I love their friendship and Aster is so far my favourite OC that I've ever written.
> 
> and yes Qrow losing UNO to a cat is just marvelous ✨


End file.
